Another Day at UKHS
by crazed4now
Summary: a high school story with sasunaru. There is an epilogue that follows this called "Another Day After UKHS". It is a separate story. I don't remember why I separated it, but i did. As, as we all know, I'm too lazy to care to change it.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay!! New story!! I hope you like this one, it's a school fic i worked on a long time ago. I promise this on will be mature!! 'tents fingers as she plots against the poor boys' oh well, this chapter is mostly explaining, so bare with me. ps, PLEASE TELL ME WHAT MY SPELLING ERRORS ARE!! I'll almost never find them otherwise. (this will be posted again in the 5th one.)  
**

His name, moaned over and over again.

His voice, crying for release.

His hands, touching anything they could.

Everything that was the other boy's belonged to him, until finally, Sasuke woke up.

It was another dream, just like the one he had last night, and the night before. How long could he keep this up? And it wasn't like it was something he could ignore, he saw Naruto everyday. At first, everything was fine, easily continuing his day as always, but now, every time he looked at the blond boy's face, the only thing Sasuke could imagine was how Naruto's face was contorted with pleasure in his dreams. It made it hard to look the other teen in the eyes. But still, once in awhile, he'd forget and stare up at the glistening blue orbs, hypnotized into visions he had the night before. Sasuke sighed and stood up, walking over to his bathroom and continuing his recent morning rituals.

After a shower (all of them cold as of late) and breakfast; the raven haired boy would slip on his black pants and clean white dress shirt, overlapping it all with a black belt and vest as the school required. Sasuke would leave the house shortly after, taking the shortcut through the alleyway so that he could avoid seeing Naruto on the main street.

As Sasuke put on his ebony tie while waking, he took in the scene of the alleyway. It was dank, and smelled of cigarette smoke and un-bathed city dwellers. Sasuke missed the bright liveliness of the main street: his friends greeting him as they joined him on the walk to school, stopping at the bakery quickly to bother owner and his wife about 'donating' a loaf of cinnamon bread to the 'needy school children'. Every time, they were set off to school, breadless.

After a few moments of voyaging down the dark passage, he appeared about 10 feet from his school, Upper Konoha High.

There were two districts in the Konoha education program, the upper and lower districts. But even though the names were meant to represent the one to the north and the other to the south, it qualified as for social class as well. The lower district was open to the public, a very ordinary school for the parents that had jobs such as carpenters, merchants, fishermen, seamstresses, and other middle class chores. The upper district was reserved for the kids of politicians and celebrities, leaving the school to become private. Sasuke's father was the chief of police and a well respected descendant of politicians in years past. When his parents died during a petty robbery, Sasuke's brother, Itachi, left and ran away from the village; leaving Sasuke all the inheritance. This alone gave the teen more than enough money needed to be in the prep school. And while most of the other kids were just wealthy born-ins that were forced to go to school everyday, one other person was like him, Naruto.

His father used to be Hokage, a formal way of calling him what summed up to be about the same rank as a governor. Naruto's father died in an assassination when he was just a baby, to young to remember anything. And since his mother died giving birth, Naruto was left alone too. They shared the same pain, the same past; that's probably what attracted Sasuke to him.

The dark-eyed boy entered past the stone entryway and into the well taken care of building, smelling clearly of floor cleaner. Sasuke's locker was in the Junior hallway along with most of his classmates (except for those who lucked out and were forced into the senior hallway due to lack of lockers). Fixing his tie so it went up to the appropriate height, he decided to hurry a little. The clock read 7 am and most of the others would arrive soon so they could hang-out before class. And since his last name was right before the person he was trying to avoid (Uchiha and Uzumaki were the only 2 U's in the 2nd year class), Sasuke knew he had to get to class before Naruto could find him.

He closed the locker quickly, attempting to turn before having to stop; the sight of the bright blond hair in the corner of his eye dragging Sasuke's attention to the boy who was waiting for him.

"Hey Sasuke! I didn't catch you this morning, Come to think of it, I never see you before school anymore."

"Yeah, I've been getting here early to do some extra work for class."

Naruto stared up at his friend. "Extra work? You're already smarter than most of our class, why do you need to do extra work?"

"None of your business."

The tan face pouted, "That attitude is why none of the girls like you."

"No, they don't like me because they know I'm not going to try to screw them on the first date."

The girls at Upper Konoha were... scarce to say the least. For every 30 guys, there was one girl. And because of the high demand, they all came out to be sluts. But unlike the other little horny teenagers at UKHS, Sasuke was out for something more. He didn't want to get involved with people that'd just be in his way; they'd be a nuisance. The girls felt soulless when they walked by, like nothing more than puppets. It was probably another reason he wanted Naruto instead.

"Ya know," the blond continued, "It's not like you're bad looking, the girls would jump you in a heartbeat if you let them."

Sasuke closed his eyes, trying to hide his aggravation. "Drop it, dobe."

"I'm just saying..." Sasuke was about to intervene when he was stopped by the sound of a girl running down the hall, crying. The golden haired boy looked at the girl in confusion. "What happened to her?"

"She got turned down by Kabuto." Shikamaru snuck up behind them, scaring Naruto a little, but only leaving Sasuke to laugh at his comment a little.

"Another one? Don't they get it that he's not interested yet?"

"Apparently not," Shikamaru answered, "that's the second one this month."

Naruto crossed his arms and put on an expression like he was thinking of something too hard. "And it's not like he's nice or anything. It must just be for looks."

"Nah, his looks are pretty average, it's just that he acts cool."

At Shikamaru's response Naruto uncrossed his arms and nodded, "Yeah, I guess so," But past the other boy's pony-tailed head was another male with a pony-tail, only his was white. Kabuto walked down the hallways with a nonchalant step to him, no expression on his face and his hands in his pockets. Sasuke himself hadn't heard the older teen talk much. Them being in separate classes contributed to this, but even with his friends in the halls or at lunch, he barely said a word. Everything about him seemed to just find every way to not stand out. But despite this, he was still one of the more popular kids, getting whatever he wanted from whoever he wanted. One of these people was a teacher at the lower district, Orochimaru. Apparently, he was supposed to be some genius who's theories were called crazy at the university; so when he became a teacher, the upper district turned him down. The guy was creepy, snake-like almost; way to eerie for anybody even the slightest bit normal to get along with. That's probably why Kabuto liked him. But it was also known that Kabuto wasn't interested in the older guy, he was only in it for sex.

The white haired boy pushed his glasses up a bit, a gleam streaming across them. Sasuke shrugged and turned to go to the classroom, followed by Shikamaru. But Naruto stood there a little long, eventually leaving to go to class as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**GASP!! It's pretty short in comparison to my other chapters, but i had to end it here. I'm pretty sure my next chapter is when i'm gonna start to smexy lovin' XD. I actually managed to get all of the character's classes and teachers in order!! I've only been working on that... what... 4 months? And it took me boredom trip to a fan site to finally get around to it. sighs yeah, anyhow, part 2 of only god knows how many.**

The rows of chairs and desks were set up so that they all faced the front desk; making them curve into a half circle formation. At the front of the room was the overly familiar man with white hair who wore a scarf everyday, standing next to three other people who looked like they were probably students. The teacher, Kakashi, was reading a book and talking to the unknown children, trying to balance out listening to the conversation and remembering the make-out secrets in the latest Icha-Icha book.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, sitting next to him in his assigned seat. The ebony-haired boy looked over to Shikamaru, who was staring at the girl with the blond hair.

"Hey, Sasuke, I think we have new classmates."

"Yeah, it looks that way." One of them seemed to be catching Naruto's attention, but it was obvious why. He had bright red hair that stuck out like a sore thumb, and he was wearing a LOT of eyeliner; though it strangely fit him.

"Who do you think they are?"

"I don't know, probably more spoiled brats. Everyone else is, so why not them?"

"That's not true!! Shikamaru's no spoiled."

"Well, duh, he's from a normal family. But just about everyone else is."

It was true. Shikamaru was the only person from a middle class family in the entire school. He got in on a scholarship, though he's not too happy to actually put the effort into keeping it. Sasuke had heard a rumor that the boy only decided to accept the scholarship because his mom threatened him to take it.

"Hmmm... well, I don't think _you're_ spoiled," Naruto rested his hand on his cheek, "What about you?"

"What _about_ me?"

"Do you think _I'm_ spoiled?" He turned his face to Sasuke, a blank expression plastered on him.

If the older boy didn't have good control, he would have face planted into his desk. Naruto's eyes stared up at him curiously, the rest of his face tilted slightly to the side. For some reason, that expression was probably the cutest thing he could ever see. Sasuke had to struggle for an answer, but decided the truth was the easiest at moments like these. "No, I don't think you're spoiled."

The other boy smiled, his whole face lighting up, "See, we're not all spoiled. So maybe they're not either."

Sasuke sighed a little, Naruto really was too cute. "Maybe, but basically only us three are like that. If either of you were like the rest of the school, I would have never bothered to talk to you."

"I guess..."

Both of the boys turned to look at the people at the front of the room. The girl with the blond hair smiled at the red head, messing up his hair a little and leaving the room along with the other person that was up there, some guy with purple tattoos all over him. The two older kids left the room, leaving they last child alone with Kakashi. Everyone had already filed in and had taken a seat, waiting for class to begin.

"Alright everyone," Kakashi spoke loudly, still holding his book, "We have a new student. His father is the leader of Suna. He's here for cultural experience and as apart of a trust agreement. So be nice to him.," Kakashi turned to the boy, his eyes smiling ,though no one could tell if his mouth was doing the same under the scarf, "Go ahead and introduce yourself."

The boy looked to the class, standing upright in a proper manner. "My name is Gaara." His voice was low and quiet, giving off an even more intense vibe than his looks alone, which already made you afraid of him. The boy turned and took a seat in the only available desk, right next to Naruto.

"Oh, hey, I'm Naruto, nice to meet you!" The boy stuck out his hand, waiting for the redhead to shake it.

"Hello Naruto," He looked at the boy's hand and then to the front of the class, practically ignoring him altogether.

Naruto almost said something, but he felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Sasuke's. The older boy shook his signaling for him to stop before he even started. Both of them looked to the front of the room, listening as their English teacher went on about their next essay.


	3. Chapter 3

**You should all appreciate me, a new story with 3 chapters IN ONE DAY!! oh well, i know not many people care, but i do. And yes, i know i promised yaoi in this chapter, but it didn't work out that way. BUT THE NEXT ONE IS A PROMISE!! It's already all set up and I am NOT CHANGING MY MIND!! (though i secretly want to just make it a kiss)... hmm... that might make for a better story line... i suppose I'll cross that bridge when i get there,**** BUT THERE WILL BE A KISS!! at least that much i can promise.**

After Kakashi's class was done, The boys split off to their different classes for the only two hours they were apart in a school day. It just happened that way, but neither boy complained since they were able to be with their friend. But now that Sasuke was having a more... difficult time being around Naruto, it was nothing more than a pain.

"See you at health Sasuke!"

"Yeah yeah..." He walked down the hallway to the science room, where Tsunade was waiting. They talked about biomes and how they effect the organisms that live in them, but nothing too exciting. It was the advanced science class, meaning just about everything was pointless to learn.

After that, Sasuke went to Social Studies, taught by Kurenai. At least he had a pretty face to stare at in class, though the remarks that his other male classmates said to her were annoying to say the least. But it didn't matter, she was already engaged to the health teacher at the lower district, Asuma. Shikamaru knew him pretty well apparently, though he never really got to know his fiancée. The only time he talked to her was during class time, and that was only when he was getting into trouble for falling asleep.

Then the next class came, health with Jiraiya. If there was one teacher in the upper district that should have taken up teaching a different class, it would've be him. There was something about a pervert teaching all of the boys at once about sex that just wasn't right. And on top of all of it, he constantly insisted that two of the boy in the class were going out. And yes, he spoke of Naruto and Sasuke. Of course, it just so happened that Jiraiya was right on track now, well, about half of the story; but it used to make the young Uchiha angry every time before the dreams.

"Alright everyone, sit down. Today, I'm teaching you about main body parts. Now, I would usually start by going from the bones to the muscles and THEN the organs, but it's usually easier if we start with organs since nobody even listens if they know something dirty's coming up, so lets get this over with quickly." All the boys looked at each other, the teacher had a point. So they listened, making sure they got the notes down. After the brain, the heart, and the digestive track, everyone finally smiled, knowing that next up was the reproductive organs. The teacher pulled down a chart from above the board, showing the system of the females. One of the guys in the back whistled and mostly everyone laughed. "Alright, so basically, here's what's up. They have an upside-down triangle that's attached to tubes with are attached to balloons filled with eggs, we following? The balloons push out and egg once a month and the girl goes through hell basically. Any questions?"

"Umm..." A boy raised his hand in the back, "We need to know more for the homework."

"You can do that by yourself, that's why we give you textbooks. And I want to get through this quickly so we can move on."

"But you look at naked girls all day, Mr. Perv, so why don't you wanna look at them now?"

"Shut it Naruto. Just because I like girls doesn't mean I like talking about their insides. And besides," he smiled crossing his arms, "I thought you would want to get this over and done with more then anyone." He smirked as the watched Naruto get angry, Sasuke rolling his eyes as he always does.

By the time class was over, Naruto had a detention and the teacher had a black eye. They never did finish the lesson, but vocabulary was assigned as homework so that they knew some of what was going on by the next day.

Gym with Gai was aggravating and tiring. Everyone had to run 10 laps and complete his stupid obstacle course, which nobody can ever do except Sasuke, who just barely makes it.

Lunch was pretty average, lots of noise and lots of girls walking from table to table again. It was annoying to some, but most appreciated the effort to 'make everyone happy',

Math with Iruka is usually the only class when people learn something. It might sound sad, but he's the one teacher that actually cares about teaching in the entire school. Kurenai does her best, but her constant wearing of miniskirts throws most of the people in her class into a daze that they don't awaken from until class is over.

But finally, after all of that, was the last class, Study hall. And while the kids were _supposed_ to have a supervisor for the class, they hadn't seen him since the first day of school, nobody even knew who he was. So the entire hour is spent talking and getting into fights, what most rich-kids do when nobody's around. Only 5 more minutes until the end of the day and Sasuke could go home and relax, or at least he thought so.

"Sasuke-teme, I don't get this at all."

The boy looked over, Naruto was pointing to a problem in the textbook. Sasuke had never seen the boy do any homework, but he probably wanted to get on it since he had extra work from Iruka for getting a problem wrong.

Sasuke looked at the problem, trying to figure out how the other boy didn't get something so simple. "It's just a co secant. take one and then divide it by the sine of the number."

"Oh... but wouldn't it be the cosine?"

"No, you would think so, but it's not." The younger boy nodded and went back to the problem, going through a couple more. When the bell rang, Sasuke stood up, half running to the door. He got to his locker and dropped off the books he didn't need, closing the door and trying to make an escape. But the blond caught him again.

"Umm.. Sasuke, I was wondering if you could help me study."

"But you have detention."

"It's only an hour. I can do that and then go to your house."

"I guess...but..."

"Oh, are you doing something important?"

"Not really..."

"So then it's ok!"

"I guess, but like I was saying..."

"Great!!" The boy turned, heading down the hallway towards the detention room. "I'll be at your house in an hour!" And with that, the image of the boy vanished in a crowd of people, leaving Sasuke alone to wonder what he had just done.


	4. Chapter 4

**My god, this took forever to make. Sorry bout the delay, but weekends aren't my best time to write (damn graduation parties). Oh, and a heads up, i'm gone the weekend of fourth of july. So yeah, this is about 3 times longer than anything else i've written yet, but it's got smex, so i hope you can deal with it.**

He had been running around his house for the past hour, making sure everything was in it's place. Sasuke finished his homework quickly so that they could get Naruto's over with and the boy could leave as soon as possible. Everything was ready ahead of time so they only had to spend as much time together as was necessary. There was a knock on the door, sending a shiver up Sasuke's spine. He took a deep breath and opened the wooden panel, looking at the overly cheery boy before him.

"Hey teme!! I brought over all the stuff I needed help with!"

"All the stuff? Wasn't it just math?"

"Well, it was, but then I realized I didn't get _any_ of my homework."

Sasuke sighed, letting the boy pass. "Alright, lets hurry this up."

"Why? Do you have to go somewhere?"

"No, I just don't want to spend my alone time with _you_."

Naruto frowned, putting down his pile of books. "I didn't realize that you hated spending time with me so much."

"That's not what I meant." He was going to go further, but decided to leave it at that, "Let's just get a move on, ok?"

"Fine. Ok, first, English."

"What's so hard about that? All you need is a topic."

"Yeah, but I can't come up with one. Kakashi said it had to be a topic that reflected ourselves."

"Well, what makes you think of yourself?"

He tapped his chin for a second, snapping his fingers, "Raman!"

The black-haired boy shook his head, "I think you should do something different. Kakashi keeps telling you to write about something else, and I'd do it if you care about your grade."

"Hmmm... well... _you_ kinda remind me of me."

"Well, at least you're on the right track, but..."

"Ok! I'll do it on you!!" He smiled, writing SASUKE in giant letters in his notebook, shutting the black cover and turning around. "Ok, next is Social Studies."

The ritual went on like that through all of the classes. Health wasn't as bothering as Sasuke thought it would be, though Naruto kept calling the ovaries 'balloons' thanks to their ever-so-great teacher. Finally, math was over with, giving Sasuke the overwhelming feeling to faint, though he resisted it with all his will power.

"Ok, that's it. You should get going now."

"What? But can't we hang out a little? I never see you anymore."

"Yeah, I know but...I'm...going through a... phase..." Was that the right word? Was Naruto really just a phase?

"Oh, I see, well, if you need to talk about anything, I'm here for you." He looked up at Sasuke, giving him an innocent look again. It was nearly unbearable, but he had to try to make sure he didn't do anything drastic.

"Yeah, I know you are. But this is something you probably want no part of."

"Well, if it's really bothering you, I'd like to help anyway I could!"

"Well..."

"Come on teme!! I promise I won't tell!"

_It's not you telling that I'm worried about _was all he could think. But as long as he didn't mention names, maybe he could get some input. "Alright. I... kinda found someone I like."

"Really?! Is she pretty?"

She smiled, looked at Naruto. "Yeah, they're really pretty."

"What's she look like?"

He couldn't help but stare at the other boy's features. It was like getting pulled in by gravity as he sat there on the couch and analyzed Naruto. They may have been at least 10 feet away, but even without the close up; Sasuke had the other boy's face lodged in his memory. "They have this bright blond hair. It's kinda short, the messy look, but it suits them. And their eyes are like... this pool of water." _...I drown in them every time I look. _He snapped out of it for a second, realizing that he was getting too pulled in. But the last part was cheesy and sounded like a bad pick up line, so he was glad it was only an inner thought.

"Wow, she _sounds_ pretty. So what's the problem?"

"I just don't know how to forget about them."

"Forget?!" His eye's widened, sitting straight up in his chair, "Why would you want to forget her?! You should go after her!"

"I would, but... there's some complications."

"What kind of complications? You can have basically any girl you want! And any parent would be glad to have a guy like you with their daughter."

"Why's that?" He couldn't help but be a little curious.

"Well, you have money and you're smart enough to run a company."

Sasuke sighed, looking down. "Well, I'm glad I have such captivating features."

"Well, if it's a girl in our school, that's probably all they care about. You said it yourself, mostly everyone there is spoiled."

"Yeah but... they're different. They think of other people and help others if they can. They're really loyal and will do just about anything for someone in need, especially a friend."

"There's a girl like that in our school? I've never met her."

"No, it's not a girl in our school." Sasuke made sure to not put any special enunciation on any part of the sentence.

"Oh... from the lower district. Well that explains it. In my opinion, with someone like that, I say at least tell them how you feel. She might feel the same way, she might not. But I don't see how she couldn't like you. Even if she doesn't care about money, you're still really nice. And you're pretty smart too! You're a good catch for just about everyone in town."

"Maybe. I'll think about it." Sasuke honestly wished that it was an option, but he knew that further resistance with Naruto would only lead to more talking which would lead to him spending more time there. "Look, I really need some time to think, so can you please go now?"

"But it's only 5pm!! You have all night to complain about why you hate yourself."

"I don't hate myself! I just..." Maybe he did, but only a little was as far as he was willing to admit.

"Come on Sasuke!! I owe you dinner or something for helping me!"

Sasuke picked the boy up by the arm and starting dragging him to the entrance. "You listened to me, that's good enough."

"But I'm bored!"

"Then go be bored at your own place!"

"Just a little longer!"

"No!" Sasuke opened the door, but it was shut closed by Naruto's free arm. "Naruto, let me open the door."

"No way! You're just going to throw me out!"

"Yeah, that's the point!"

"I don't want to go!"

"This is my house and you'll do what I say!"

"But I don't want to!"

"Stop acting like a child and go!"

"No!"

"Naruto!"

"Make me!" And while Naruto was expecting another line of protest or some sort of violence, the boy never would have guessed that Sasuke's next move would involve grabbing the back of Naruto's head, let alone pulling it in for a kiss. The blond didn't know what to do, his mind was racing with a million thoughts at once. And after a few seconds, only one thought managed to pop up; Sasuke's lips were kinda cold... but it was comforting. The thought sank in as he melted into the kiss a little, grabbing Sasuke's shirt with his free hand for support.

When the older teen first came up with the idea, he expected Naruto to push him away, probably swear at him, and then leave on his own accord. Naruto would leave him alone, making it easier on Sasuke. But when the blond actually started to kiss back, there were no words to describe how shocked Sasuke was. But he couldn't help it, he couldn't pull back now. He deepened the kiss a little, letting go of Naruto's arm and putting his arm around the boy's waist instead. Naruto took a better hold of Sasuke, grabbing onto the teen like he would have died if he let go. The raven haired boy licked Naruto's bottom lip, smiling when he managed to gain entrance. This was just like his dream, was it a dream? No... nothing could imitate the warmth that Naruto gave off. It was entrancing, hypnotizing; something a dream could never try to replicate. They stood there like that, exchanging gasps and the occasional moan, for nearly ten minutes. They eventually broke away, Naruto gasping for breath.

"Umm..." He didn't have time to finish his statement when he was cut-off by another small kiss from Sasuke, this one more gentle then the other one. "But what about that girl from the lower district?"

"I never said I liked a girl from the lower district. I just said it wasn't a girl from our school. Last I checked, you weren't a girl." He smirked a little.

"But... that's the thing, I'm NOT a girl."

"I know."

"But we just kissed."

"I know."

"But we're both boys."

"I _know_," he sighed, putting his forehead on Naruto's, "I know perfectly well everything that's happening."

"But..."

"Naruto, I _really_ like you. And yeah, I know you're a boy, but... that's why I said it was complicated."

Naruto looked down, not quite sure what to do. Any sound in the world seemed to mute for a second as the boy tried to sort out his thoughts. He was still thinking when he felt the cool arms that were wrapped around his waist leave him, Sasuke walking towards his bedroom.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that to you. I only confused you more then I should have." He opened the door to his room and took a step in. "You should go home now," and with that, Sasuke closed the door, leaving Naruto to stand near the entrance way.

Naruto knew that he should have taken the other teen's advice and left, but something was bothering him. He couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke's touch, and how empty he felt when the arms left him. He wanted that back, but did that mean that he liked Sasuke? The blond didn't even want to _try_ to figure that part out, all he wanted was Sasuke's touch. Almost out of instinct, Naruto walked over to he bedroom door and flung it open, looking at the boy who was laying face down on his bed. It didn't look like Sasuke was crying, but moping was definitely plausible. Sasuke turned his body upon seeing the figure in the doorway, sitting up on his bed. "Naruto? Look, we don't have to talk this out, you can leave if you want to."

"But I don't want to," he took a few steps over to Sasuke, looking down at him. "I... don't know what this is. I'm not sure if I feel the same way back, but I want to find out,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean I want to find out how I feel about you."

Sasuke stared up at him, not sure how to reply, "Look, I think I confused you. It's best if you just go home and..." He was interrupted but a shove on his chest, followed by the feeling of Naruto's weight straddling over him.

"I said I didn't want to go home. I'm not leaving now," he pressed his lips onto Sasuke's a bit hesitantly, but still pretty forceful.

Sasuke had read something like this in one of the books Kakashi assigned. It was pretty graphic when it got to this section, and there was no way any _normal_ school would actually let a teacher make his students read it; but UKHS wasn't a normal school, nor were it's teachers normal either. The boy drew up from his memory the detail, recalling the positions, one was seme and one was uke. And from the looks of what was happening, Sasuke figured he'd end up uke if this continued. But was that what he wanted? In the dream, he was always top, but maybe this once... no, his pride wouldn't let him. Sasuke took the initiative and rolled them over, undoing Naruto's tie as fast as he could while trying to maintain the kiss. He had to break away though after he unbuttoned the white shirt, unable to pull the top off otherwise. The tan skin looked more beautiful than he remembered. Sasuke's eyes didn't want to break away from the sight, but the sound of Naruto's voice beckoned him back to reality.

"Sasuke, why'd you stop? Is something wrong?"

The boy looked up, shaking his head a little. "No, I just spaced out."

"Ya know, this isn't the best time to do that."

Sasuke smiled, leaning over and licking the other boys chest where the skin turned pink, his tongue running over the small bump. The younger boy took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to suppress the urge to moan. The sound of a belt being unbuckled reached the blonde's ears, making him wonder just what Sasuke was up to. If he had read Kakashi's book like he was supposed to, then he probably would have figured it out; but Naruto never does his homework. There was another small jerk, Naruto was so lost up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed that Sasuke had already unbuttoned and unzipped the dark pants, and now was looking to pull everything he was still wearing off in one try. Naruto raised his hips a little, making it easier for Sasuke to get rid of everything in his way. The older boy got off of his victim for a moment, leaving the sacrificial lamb to lay on a bed naked, which felt really awkward. Naruto sat up a little to see where Sasuke was, realizing the boy was undressing himself.

"But... shouldn't I be doing that?"

Sasuke looked over, smiling a bit. "It's ok, you don't have to worry about a thing; I'll take care of it all." And before Naruto could protest further, all of Sasuke's clothes were already in a pile on the floor, tossed aside for the time being. He walked back over to the bed, leaning his torso over to kiss the other boy softly on the lips. "I need you to get further up on the bed." Naruto complied, pulling his body over the sheets, dragging the cloth with him. Sasuke crawled onto the mattress, trying to recall everything from the book as well as he could. He knew very well that he had to make this good of both of them and that it was his job to make sure everything was just right. The raven haired boy kissed the soft skin of his partner's chest again, though this time it was directly in the middle. Then there was another kiss, this one below the first. Then another kiss the same way, and then another. Sasuke did this all the way down Naruto's torso until his came to the naval, where his removed his lips and pulled his head down further.

Naruto didn't have time to look down to see what was happening before he could tell by sensation alone. A warm heat enveloped him, swallowing him whole. He had to grab something, so she chose the sheets; squeezing them until his fingers felt like breaking. His vision started to fade as it became harder to breath; everything seemed like it was spinning together. In all of the dizzy emotions that were flying around the room, Naruto could only make out a dark head of hair, bobbing up and down where the heat was coming from. He couldn't stop himself anymore, Sasuke's name escaping from his lips inside of a pant, followed by moans and more calling of the other boy's name. The black hair sped up it's pace as Naruto felt like something else was being added, a tongue. And before he could cry out again, he ran over the edge; all of the sensations stopping at once. Naruto looked down, noticing that Sasuke was looking up at him again. The younger boy was still at a loss of words, but Sasuke wasn't.

"I want you to tell me to stop if it's too much for you." And with that, he licked two of his finger and sent his hand down to the area where his head had just been, though the aim was a little lower. There was a jolt of pain, though it wasn't too intense. But still, Naruto cringed a little, the awkward feeling of something moving around inside of him forcing him to do so.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke looked up at Naruto, observing every emotion the other boy made carefully. He didn't want to hurt his partner, so everything had to be carefully done. "Do you need me to stop?"

Something about the way Sasuke talked was different than before, Naruto could tell. The words were low and comforting, soothing the boy past any feelings of pain he had. In response, Naruto shook his head, "I'm fine." And while he said this, he felt that the words might have reason to be taken back when a third finger was added. But when the cool lips from before joined with his again, the feelings of pain dissipated once more. Naruto couldn't help but notice that this kiss was different from before, it tasted saltier. A smile overcame him when he figured it was probably from a previous action.

Sasuke could feel the smile in the kiss, figuring that Naruto was just about prepped. He pulled out his fingers and pulled his face away from the other boy's, reaching behind him to the dresser. The pale boy reached inside of the top drawer and fished around for awhile, pulling out a small tube of something.

Naruto couldn't see what was going on, but he heard a drawer opening and some movement after that. It seemed like forever that he was laying there, sprawled awkwardly on a bed, completely naked. But Sasuke's face soon returned, and the feeling of fingers as well. It went to three automatically, all of them going in deeper then they had before. It was much more painful this time, but a trigger was hit, sending a vibration of pleasure up his spine. Then there was another one, and another one; finally making the teen moan out in ecstasy. But then he was empty again when the fingers were pulled out. It was then that he felt Sasuke's mouth on his again, the lips crashing together. Naruto kissed back, pulling his hands off of the sheets to hold Sasuke's head. The boy on top broke the kiss, looking the other boy in the eyes.

"I need you to relax. Take deep breaths." Naruto complied, figuring that Sasuke knew what he was doing better than himself. Sasuke waited until about the fifth breath to make a move, making sure his partner was ready. He had already taken the time before to prep himself, so now everything was set. Sasuke lowered his body, pushing his length into Naruto's entrance slowly, giving them both time to adjust.

"Ah-h!" His eyes flew open in a second, ruining the breathing pattern he had before as a wave a pain was sent up his body. His body felt like it was splitting in half, making his fingers cringe together. It was only then that Naruto realized that he was holding onto something besides the bed sheets, Sasuke's hair. It must have hurt since the follicles were being pulled fairly tight, but the older boy didn't so much as yell. Instead, he settled on a small hiss, breathing through the pain. _Oh, that's right, I'm supposed to be breathing._ It took him a little while to remember this, but when he did, the breathing started to come out in a more calm matter.

Sasuke could see the pain in the boys face, which he already knew was involved. But soon it'd be ok, they both would have their way in a matter of seconds. When the younger boy began his breathing again, Sasuke could feel that he was starting to relax, meaning it was going to be easier on both of them. The pale boy started to pull out a little, interrupting Naruto's breathing again. The rhythm continued, only the pace quickened a little. Sasuke pushed himself in and out, going in deeper every time. Finally, he heard something besides sounds of pain from the boy; he must have hit the spot again. He smirked a little, hitting the same place over and over again, just to watch the boys face. It was then that Sasuke felt something against his stomach. He looked down, seeing that Naruto was having a better time then he thought. This wasn't in the book, so he did the first thing that came to mind and grabbed Naruto's erection in his hand, pumping up and down in time to his hip thrusts.

"Sa-Sasuke..." the name was dragging out into a moan. Everything was racing around in his mind, too fast for him to make any sense of it. A ball of tension was building up, ready to explode at any moment.

The dark haired boy panted heavily, the effort starting to wear him out a little. But he knew he couldn't stop now, so he put the last of his energy into one final burst, every bit of him moving faster. Sasuke's breathing became erratic as the air desperately tried to make it in and out of his lungs. The room, his feelings, and the image of Naruto all merged together into a blank whiteness in the boy's mind. Nothing was thought nor came to mind in that instant, and it stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity.

Sasuke finally rejoined reality, only to notice that everything was over. Both boys were still panting, but Sasuke felt the toll of their actions more than Naruto. He pulled himself out and let go of the blond, rolling over to his side. He wanted to say something, anything, but nothing came to him. Soon, though, Sasuke's body answered the question of what to do next as his eyes grew heavy and he drifted off into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay!! the awkward "Morning After" chapter!! I updated the first chapter to say this, but i'll say it here too, If you see a spelling error, try your best to remember what it was. The word, the paragraph, what was going on, anything will help. I really want to make sure i got everything, but i need your help with that since i already know what's going on and it's hard to me to pick up on that sort of stuff. So yeah, anyhow, enjoy the uncomfortable atmosphere between our two favorite characters!!**

There was a loud noise coming from outside. This wasn't the first time Sasuke had heard it, the neighbors fought all the time. And since they don't have the decency to be angry indoors, their arguments always managed to make it outside. Sasuke looked at the clock, it was about two AM; this fight was slightly earlier than most. The dark-haired boy was about to close his eyes again, when he realized something else was different about waking up to the neighbors this morning, there was somebody next to him. Memories of the night before raced back to him, his face turned bright red. The dark eyes shifted to the left hesitantly, hoping to any god that was out there that he wouldn't see what he thought he was about to see. Apparently, any and every god didn't like Sasuke that morning. Naruto was laying on his side, hugging the older boys arm while still lost in a deep sleep. And while that would be enough to get him to jump out of bed screaming, the most important issue was that the boy was completely naked. It was true, all of it was true. Last night wasn't a dream, it was real. Everything hit Sasuke at once, smacking him in the face. But despite how much he wanted to freak out, he knew that he couldn't wake Naruto up, because he WOULD jump up and scream. So the teen took precaution as he slowly got out of the bed, replacing the arm Naruto was holding with a pillow before slowly creeping over the boy's body and getting off of the bed.

Naruto woke up to the sound of a shower running. The boy wanted to close his eyes again, but he realized before he did that that the pillow he was holding wasn't his own. The blonde's pillow was orange with black lining, while this one was a simple white satin pillowcase. Not only that, but the sheets were a dark blue, nothing like the bright orange ones he had in his room. And while he was thinking that he had woken up in some strangers room, another thought came over him; this was Sasuke's room. Once that thought got to him, Naruto snapped back to reality. He was naked, sticky, in another guy's bed, at two-thirty in the morning, while his butt hurt... this wasn't good. The boy sat straight up, looking around. The clothes on the floor earlier were gone, but Naruto heard the washing machine beyond the shower, so he figured that they were being washed. The shower... that's probably where Sasuke was. Everything started to click together as Naruto tried to put the information he could gather into one story to explain everything. First, he came over for homework. Then Sasuke kissed him and then... oh crap. What little the boy could fish out of his mind came to surface and he automatically started freaking out. "Shit!" It took him a little while to realize what he and Sasuke had done, but it got to him eventually. Just then, Sasuke walked out of the bathroom, entering the room and staring at Naruto. There was a pause between them, like time was leaving the two of them to stand in the same positions as they locked their gazes together. The older boy managed to continue towel drying his hair though as he took another step into the room, grabbing the towel around his hips to hold the cloth up.

"The shower's open if you want to use it. Towels are in the closet in the bathroom." The boy turned away from Naruto, not wanting the other boy to see him. He knew he was acting like an idiot, but there was nothing else he could do.

"Umm... Sasuke...? About last night, I just wanted to say-- "

"Naruto, don't talk about it right now. We'll get ready first and then we can discuss matters."

There was a short pause, but the boy nodded, standing up while Sasuke was still looking away and heading to the door. "Thanks for the shower."

Sasuke sighed and got dressed, not really sure what to do. It was still early, he didn't have to go to school until six, meaning he had some time for them to talk about it. What would they say though? Would they agree it was all a mistake and forget about it? Would Naruto actually say it was ok? Sasuke shook his head a little, forcing the thoughts out of his mind. He'd let Naruto decide what to do, so it wasn't his position to try to make the decision for him. The boy heard the washing machine stop, meaning it was time to switch out the clothes to the dryer. He went and did so, coming back to the room only to see Naruto standing in a towel, looking around awkwardly.

"Um... Sasuke... I don't have anything to wear," he scratched his head, not quite sure which expression to make.

Sasuke nodded though and walked over to one of his dressers, finding a loose pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt. "These will have to do for now. You're clothes are drying currently."

Naruto nodded, slipping on the shirt and then the pants, removing the towel after everything was on. "Umm... so... what do we do now?"

Sasuke looked to the side, not sure how to answer. "I really don't know."

"Well, what do you want to happen?" He looked up at the other boy, the innocent look in his eyes again. Sasuke smiled for a second, before looking down again.

"It's up to you, I guess," He stuck his hands in his pockets, looking off to the side. "I'll go make some breakfast, I'm pretty hungry. You want me to make something for you too?"

"Oh, uh, yeah... thanks," as Sasuke left the room, the boy sat on the bed, not sure what to do now. Sasuke said it was up to him, but what if he didn't know what he wanted? He got them into this mess so that he would know the answer, but now he was more confused than ever. It's not like he _hated _the idea of being with Sasuke, it was just that he couldn't bring himself to think that it was love. And if he said he wanted to continue on for awhile, what would happen if they broke up, or if Naruto realized that he didn't love Sasuke; wouldn't that destroy their friendship. It was probably the smart thing to end it now, but was the smart choice the right choice? His friend Sakura from the Lower district once told him that love was full of risks, but was this too much of one? One thing was for sure in his mind, he didn't want to lose the other boy altogether.

"Naruto," he entered the room, looking at the boy that was sitting on his bed. "I made pancakes if you want some."

"Oh, sounds good!" He smiled, sitting up. This was the kind of thing that he admired about Sasuke. Even in the worst of moods or after the most horrible thing imaginable happened to him, he always took the time to make Naruto feel happy when he visited. Pancakes were the boy's favorite breakfast food, and the dark-haired boy knew it. He knew that he liked them with strawberries and whipped cream, one strawberry for every golden disk that was there. And upon entering the kitchen, he noticed three of the red berries automatically. Sasuke would probably make himself two pancakes, putting only once square of butter and some maple syrup on top. And of course, Naruto was right. They sat there, eating in silence in the dark early morning before the sun appeared. The blond ate the strawberries first, picking away at the first cake. "Sasuke... I think we should forget about this."

The older didn't even stop eating, speaking in-between bites. "Alright, I understand." Inside, the boy knew that that was going to be the decision well before the younger boy said it. It was the safe choice, which was best in situations like this. And after they had finished their food, Sasuke gave the washed and dried school uniform to Naruto, eventually sending the boy home.

I was still only about 4 when Naruto left, the sun wasn't even up yet. Their was some angry lady pacing around outside of her house, staring at the boy questioningly, though she didn't say anything. The air was cold and damp as Naruto walked back to his house, something feeling wrong with the world as he grew further and further in distance from the other boy.


	6. Chapter 6

**GAH!! I ran off track a little when I was making previous chapters, so now i have to jump back on ship. Some of the people i introduced might have nothing to do with the main story, but i'll get them in there the best i can. Oh, and for Sasuke's speech, I really wanted to do a song like "Mistakes we knew we were making" or "Tension and Terror" by straylight run, but one of my favorite authors did a fic with tension and terror and the Mistakes song wouldn't make much sense this far in, i'd need more time. 'cries' I feel like i neglected two great songs, but i'll fit one of them in here somewhere!! oh, and i also wanted to use "Best of Me" by The Starting Line. Hmm... maybe i should do some songfics... it would definitely give my mind a break. oh, and if i don't make any more entries by tomorrow night, don't expect anything until Monday at the least. That reminds me... i should probably start packing... meh, after this.**

It had been a few hours since Naruto had left the house, leaving everything dead silent after he was gone. Sasuke did some more laundry while he was up and went over his homework to make sure it was all in order. When it finally came time for him to leave, he had to think whether he was going to use the back alley again or finally get back onto the main street. But knowing that he couldn't bare to look Naruto in the eyes, he settled for the small stretch of bricks, making no contact with the people that were sleeping against the walls. Sasuke made it to the other side, welcoming the sunlight like he had never seen it before in his life. The masses of people were starting to enter the vicinity, meaning the boy had to hurry inside before he was spotted. When he got to his locker, he figured Naruto wouldn't try to greet him today, which he didn't. Instead, he was by Shikamaru, smiling and laughing as though nothing was wrong.

Back in the classroom, everyone sat down, Naruto avoided talking to Sasuke though as he sat down next to the boy. Kakashi stood in the front of the room, speaking semi-loudly.

"Alright, the board has reminded me that I have to make you give at least one speech by the end of the year. And since the only thing we have left to do is the paper, it's being turned into a speech. You will prepare main key points and turn that in to me. And since it takes a bit more preparation time, today's class will be spent working on your speech and asking me questions." He looked down at his book and walked around his desk, sitting in the oak chair with his feet reclined onto the desk.

The students sighed and groaned, none of them wanting to speak in front of their classmates. Only a few people actually started to work, the others all began talking to each other; which Kakashi didn't stop. By the end of the hour, Sasuke had already planned out that he would talk about a fan for his 'Like Me' speech. He had no idea where the idea came from, but it just popped into his head, which was good enough for him. And after a few key points, all he had to do was type it up, turn it in, and wait for speech day.

Naruto on the other hand had spent the whole hour talking to Shikamaru. The pony-tailed boy didn't feel like working so he put up with the blonde's constant complaining about speeches.

"Hey, Shikamaru, what are you even going to do for your speech?"

"Hmm... I guess... I dunno. I'll make it up as I go along. What about you?"

"Oh, uh..." he had completely forgotten that he was going to do it on Sasuke. Would he still bother to go through with it? Or would it be too awkward for both of the teens? "I really don't know either. Kakashi said I can't do Raman anymore, but I can't think of anything else to do it on."

"Well, if you ask me, Sasuke's probably the most like you out of anyone."

"What?!" He jumped up, not expecting that response at all.

"Yeah, I mean, you both basically raised yourself, both of you have some crazy, troubling past, and neither of you can get a girlfriend," the boy smiled, not being able to help the urge to make the poor blond angry.

"I can get a girlfriend if I really wanted to! I just... haven't met the right one," that was true enough. He could look at a pretty face all day, but if her personality sucked, forget about it. He only knew one girl that he could manage to put up with, and that was his friend from the lower district, Sakura. But unfortunately, she was all over Sasuke like there was no other man left on the planet.

"Hey, Naruto, you ok?"

The boy snapped back to reality, blinking his eyes a couple of times. "Oh... yeah. What were we talking about?"

"The paper."

"Right! Hmm... I really don't remind myself of Sasuke too much, anything else?"

"You remind me of the wind," both boys looked over a little bit, noticing the girl who was staring at them. She was one of the only two females they saw on a day to day basis, but they never talked. None of the boys even knew her name.

"The...wind?" Naruto was slightly confused. Why the wind? And why did she eavesdrop onto the conversation?

"Yeah. You don't really go with everyone else. No one else can really understand you or touch you, we all just know that you're there. We all know who you are, though we really can't prove that we really_ know_ who you are. You're exactly like the wind."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, "Right, and you're name is?"

She smiled, the dark red lip gloss shining off some of the light from the florescence above them. "I'm Karin," she pushed her long black hair off to the side, holding out her hand, "it's nice to meet you." Naruto took her hand and shook it, though Shikamaru wasn't as friendly. Once she realized that she had crossed a border she shouldn't have, all she did was push her glasses up on her face a little, "Sorry to disturb you, I'll leave you alone now." And with that, she turned and walked away, back to the group of boys that desperately wanted to 'get to know her'.

And while the brunette boy kept on complaining about how girls should mind their own business, Naruto actually began to think about his new topic; the wind. It was kind of weird that she brought it up, he never would have thought about it. No one really ever thinks about how the wind doesn't really exist. Wind is nothing more than air moving, but it was given a name. People know what the wind is, but they can't really prove that it even really exists to begin with. The wind was the wind, and nothing more. But despite the simplicity, all life on the planet needs the wind; whether it be to move clouds or cool off on a hot day. Naruto had never really thought about it before, but it was kind of interesting.

"Right, Naruto?"

And even though in most cases, the boy would pretend like he knew what Shikamaru had just said, Naruto couldn't manage to lie at that point. "I think she might be right about the wind thing."


	7. Chapter 7

**'dies' me and my sub-conscious finally came to the decision that i need to admit that kids my age drink; and therefore the people my age in my stories would probably drink too. I honestly don't get why anyone would drink, it's gross and tastes bad and makes you dizzy as hell so you can't do anything right. But hey, everyone has to get their kicks somehow i suppose. Oh, and I didn't get to explain this before, but Karin is an actual character in the Naruto series 'sweat drop'. I was telling one of my friends about the current direction and she's a pretty big fanatic, but she didn't know about her. Maybe she's jumped out of the series a little in the manga, but i'm pretty sure it's probable that the series hasn't gotten that far in america (i read scanlations, which are much further in). So yeah, avoiding any spoilers, she's a girl that meets up with Sasuke and _completely_ has a crush on him. She's the character that reminds me most of myself, it's kinda scary. And i'll give you a heads up now, the third paragraph is another crazy explanation. Basically, i throw in the other characters of the show.**

Saturday was only a half day, so school went by fairly quickly. The same was true in the Lower district, meaning it was a day when the three boys could meet up with their friends that they don't get to see regularly. Sasuke didn't want to go with, but Shikamaru coaxed him into it; which he only did because he knew Sakura and Ino would bother him non-stop if they didn't.

Naruto and Sasuke originally didn't talk to the Lower district kids, only managing to talk to each other. But once Shikamaru joined them, they were introduced to Choji and all of the rest of the people who hung out with the boy when the boy attended his previous school.

First up is Shikamaru's best friend since childhood, Akimichi Choji. He was on the chubby side, but seemed to have not been conscious of it. The kid was pretty nice, but he didn't like to do anything as a group unless it was going out to eat. But it was perfect for their friendship since Shikamaru never wanted to do anything anyhow. Something else that was interesting was that he has an _obvious_ crush on a girl by the name of Yamanaka Ino. She was a simple girl who worked in her family's flower shop. Usually she was helpful and fun to be around, but once Sasuke was there, all of that personality turned into fanaticism. And the insanity could worsen if one other girl was there, Haruno Sakura. Both of them would go back and forth over who would get Sasuke, which drove everybody up the walls. But when Sakura wasn't around Sasuke or Ino, she was a proper girl with a very sharp temper. Naruto called her bipolar once and he never heard the end of it. But still, she had this kindness to her when someone actually needed it, and it was something Naruto respected. But the blond boy wasn't the only one that thought highly of Sakura, there was also a boy named Rock Lee. He was a normal kid for most of his life, but then he met Maito Gai, the esteemed gym teacher of the upper district that puts his students through a living hell. The details were never all the clear on how they met, but Lee sticks to him like glue to this day. They even had the same horrible haircut and crazy eyebrows. And if Lee had the chance to dress up like Gai, he would. Lee was actually one year older than everyone else, who was in their second year like Sasuke and the upper district kids that they hung out with. And though you'd expect him to act a little more mature than everyone else, he in fact acted like a four year old. He always shouted something about youth every five seconds and it drove Naruto crazy. The only one who was adapt to it was the other person who was his age, Hyuga Neji. Apparently, he was also in the running for a scholarship to the Upper district, but Shikamaru blew right past him. Despite that, he was extremely intelligent, seeming to know just about everything. He and Lee used to hang out with a girl by the name of Ten-ten, but she moved away last year. Neji usually hung around his younger cousin, Hinata, a lot too. It seemed like he didn't want to, but their families told him that it was his job to look out for her. The Hyuga's were actually very well known and respected, but they were still merchants, meaning their kids went to the Lower district. Still, it was Neji's job to look after the heir, even though nobody thought she could take on the responsibilities of running the business. Instead, he just made sure she didn't get hurt, leaving matters of actually keeping her company up to her two closest friends, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino. Shino was very quiet, but was also nice to her. If she needed a laugh, Kiba was filled with horrible jokes, which she got a kick out of. Naruto rarely saw her laugh though since she'd get all tense around him. And basically, that was the layout of everyone Sasuke and Naruto knew from the Lower district.

Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sasuke all approached the tan house that was all lit up inside. They could hear people talking loudly, meaning that most if not all of the people that were invited were there already. Naruto opened the door to the Haruno residence, Sakura and Ino both looking up instantly. There were no words to describe how happy they were to see their precious Sasuke. The rose haired girl got up first, speaking before the blond girl could.

"Sasuke!! We were wondering where you were! How have you been?"

"Fine..."

The other girl cut in, "well it's good to hear, come sit over by me."

"He's sitting next to me, Ino."

"Shut up, forehead."

"You first, pig."

Shikamaru sighed, walking over to Choji and doing a small, but creative handshake; taking his place on the couch between his best friend and Kiba. Naruto also sat down, not wanting to have to bare through the girls ranting on about who loved Sasuke more. Kiba had made a joke, Lee stood up and said something about youth, Naruto hit him on the head to make him be quiet; same old, same old. The blond boy then took his usual seat by habit, placing him between two currently empty spots that would be occupied by Sakura and Sasuke. Everything went on like normal until the girls finally came back, Sakura holding on to Sasuke's arm, a triumphant step to her.

"Naruto, move over, I'm sitting next to Sasuke on the couch."

He nodded, getting off of the couch and sitting on the stool to his left that the girl usually took. If Sasuke gave in to the girls, that means that it was probably one heck of a fight. And by the look on Ino's face, it was obvious the usual victor of the fights finally lost. Once more, all was normal. Stupid jokes, random crap, and sake induced actions once Kiba found the liquor cabinet. Of course, Sakura tried to stop him, but she knew she couldn't win. Kiba would drink about half of a bottle before passing it around to everyone else, going left. Shikamaru would only sometimes take a sip, but today he passed. Choji always took a pretty good amount, but never as much as Kiba. Ino would pass it the first time, but she'd start once it was further into the night. Lee would pass, saying it was poison to the youth. Neji would pass it up too, handing it directly to Sasuke, who would also pass it along. Sakura would take a little sip at first, but more later on. Naruto would take a decent amount and hand the bottle over. Shino wouldn't drink any and hand it to Kiba directly since Hinata would never drink anyhow. After a few more rounds and about 5 full bottles of sake, everyone was done with the alcohol. Lee, Neji, Sasuke, Shino, and Hinata would all be as they were in the beginning since they didn't drink anything, but the same couldn't really be said for the others. Naruto and Shikamaru were decently tipsy, but not a whole lot. Ino and Sakura were more drunk than most of the others, but they could never top Choji and Kiba, who were completely off in another world. It was at this point that everybody started to ignore the two boys, but they usually just went off and bothered Lee, killing two birds with one stone on people they didn't want to listen to. Hinata left with Shino and Neji, followed by Ino who had to get home early so she could wake up and go to work. Between all of the leavings and the two idiots bothering Lee, Naruto didn't even remember that Sasuke was still on the couch with a drunk girl. But he knew that Sasuke would never let Sakura do anything to him, so he ignored it. Finally, Lee went home, and Choji and Kiba started discussing going themselves. They walked down a small hallway, standing near the entrance where Naruto followed them.

"Yeah, I better get home before my mom does; she'll kill me if she knew I was drink-'hiccup'-ing," Kiba laughed, at the fact that he could barely get through a sentence. "Hey, you didn't talk to Sasuke as much as you usually do, is something up?"

Naruto was surprised anyone noticed anything, more so that these two did. "Nah, I just didn't want Sakura to kill me for ruining her precious time with him."

"Yeah, she was all over him tonight, wonder why? He usually puts up more of a fight."

"I guess he just didn't see any reason to."

"Oh, I get it. Hey, wanna walk home with us? I'd feel better if I knew there was someone there to pick us up if we fall over."

Naruto laughed, nodding a little. In most cases, he'd wait for Sasuke; but he still needed a little distance. Last night still was effecting him and he knew he needed some space to forget. "Alright, I'll go tell Sasuke that I'm going with you guys."

"Ok, but we're gonna start walking. Catch up when you're done."

Naruto nodded, turning around and walking into the living room again. Sasuke had to be there still, it was only a few seconds that he was gone. But despite how much logic that made to him, it didn't change the fact that nobody was there when he stepped into the large room. "Maybe he's in the bathroom..." He looked to the hallway and started to walk down it, heading for the bathroom door which was the very last entrance on the left side. As he approached the door, he walked past Sakura's room, seeing the girl inside. He ignored her, thinking nothing of it at first. But then the idea popped into his head that instead of bothering Sasuke while he was in the bathroom, it'd be nicer to leave the message with Sakura for when he came out. Naruto turned back to the room, opening the door a little, making sure to be quiet incase she was sleeping. But his eyes flashed open in an instant when he realized that not only wasn't the girl sleeping, but she was hanging over a dark figure. He knew the form well, it was Sasuke's. There was some motion by their heads, and a little bit by Sasuke's hips. Naruto saw that Sakura was undoing his belt. And before he could witness anything else, the boy turned from the site, walking down the hallway quickly. He finally made it to the main entrance, running down the street a little, passing by Kiba and Choji. He wanted to make an excuse as to why he was ditching them, but he couldn't think of anything else besides what he had just saw. Naruto kept running, all the way back to his house where he slammed the front door shut. The blond put his back to the wooden panel and slid down, eventually sitting on the ground. He couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't even comprehend how he managed to get home in the first place. Something inside of him had shattered, he felt it breaking away, piece by piece. Tears welded up in his eyes as they began to fall, running down his face and onto his pants. Naruto didn't want to budge, he felt like he couldn't bare to keep living from day to day. Something was horribly wrong, but he couldn't figure out what. He had never felt this miserable in his life, so why now? Why couldn't he get over what he had seen? The boy still couldn't tell what his feelings were or why he couldn't stop his crying, but flashes of moments with Sasuke took over his mind. Memories of the rare times that the pale boy smiled, and common times when he was sarcastic in a joking way. Naruto smiled, the warmest parts of his past entering his thoughts. And then visions of the night before appeared. Sasuke's caring eyes, his gentle voice, the feeling of his touch; everything was overwhelming him. And after hours of sitting in the same place, the boy managed to say one thing to himself, both anger and sadness in his voice. "I thought you said you liked _me_."


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright!! I'm back from camping and I arrive here with a general idea of how this will end!! 'dances' ok, so um... first order of business, I'm in the mood to do songfics ever since the chapter with the essays, so i have a poll in my profile for what I should do it to. And btw, if you're going to choose the last option, keep in mind that I will turn down anything that sounds dumb or that I don't like. So yeah, have fun!**

It was Sunday, meaning that there was no school and no reason to go outside. Naruto had enough food to last him the week, so he decided not to leave. The boy was weak from lack of sleep and refusal to eat food, but he tried not to show it. There were still tear stains on his face from before, which he didn't try to wash off. His world was torn apart, but he didn't know how to put it back together. Naruto was absolutely miserable, not able to bring himself to so much as change into different clothes. It was the same white shirt from school that he wore on most days of the week, along with the black pants, belt, and tie that were mandatory of all the male students. It wasn't comfortable by any means, but changing would mean that he'd have to go into his room.

The room.

It was the place where Naruto had given in and let Sasuke have him. The one night of passion had left all of it's memories in that spot, the memories of everything that Naruto didn't want to remember. It was too painful to have to look back to that time, since now when he felt a moment of happiness in reminiscing, his own face would be replaced by Sakura's. The girl's name would escape Sasuke's lips instead of Naruto's, the older boy would kiss her lips instead of the other boys. It was a horrible feeling, and there was no way to get out of it.

"Naruto, you in there?"

He hadn't noticed someone knocking on the door while he was lost inside of him mind, but luckily he heard the voice. "Konohamaru?" The door opened, showing the middle school child that loved to bother Naruto whenever he got the chance.

"Hey Naruto!! What's up?" The boy didn't even take notice to the fact that the blond was still a complete wreck.

"Look, I don't feel too good today, so if you don't mind..."

"Oh," his eyes opened a little wider as he finally took in the site of the man inside of the house, "Yeah, you look like shit." He paused, looking down a little, "But I really had something important to say."

"Important?" Naruto had heard a lot of excuses from the younger boy as to why they had to hangout, but he never really lied. "Well, if it's important, then I can listen for a little while." He opened the door a little more, letting the child in.

Konohamaru smiled and took a step inside, sitting on the couch, "Thanks!"

"No problem, but can you hurry it up, I'm really not in a good mood."

"Alright..." he looked down again, staring at his feet, "...well, there's this girl at my school, Moegi."

"Moegi? You mean that girl that you and Udon hang out with?"

"Yeah! And well... I dunno, I guess that I just started to notice that she's grown up a little."

"Grown up...?" He knew right away where this was going, and he knew that the last thing he needed was to deal with someone else's love problems on top of his.

"Yeah... She got really pretty and... I kinda was thinking of asking her out."

"Well, if you like her, then it shouldn't be a problem." His problem was easier. Moegi was a GIRL, which made it a lot less difficult than his thing with Sasuke. Naruto still couldn't come to terms with the fact that he liked him, even in the smallest bit. But why else would he get so upset? Maybe it wasn't seeing _Sasuke _with _Sakura_, but _Sakura _with _Sasuke_. But Sakura was just a pretty face for the most part. When he thought of her, he'd just get angry; but thinking of Sasuke made him feel like his heart was breaking all over again.

"Yeah, you'd think so, but she's also my friend. What if it doesn't work out, we can't exactly go back to how things are now."

Naruto wanted to laugh, that was his exact reasoning for telling Sasuke why he didn't want to continue with their little affair. But now, they were further apart then they had ever been. So did that mean that it would have been a better idea to have told Sasuke that he wanted to see where their relationship was going? Relationship... was that what that night was? The start of relationship between the two boys?

"Naruto?"

The blond looked down to Konohamaru, coming out of his trance. It was kind of odd that the same situation was happening, even though it wasn't exactly the same. He knew what he'd usually say, but telling the boy to go with what his heart was telling him would be complete hypocrisy. But... it was still different. Naruto liked a _boy_, it was way more complicated. "I... I don't know."

"Well, I asked Udon and he said that if I really liked her, then I should go for it."

"But like you said, if it doesn't work out, nothing would be the same."

"That's what I told him! But then he told me that if I really liked her, then the feelings I have would only build up and that it would be easier for myself if I just came right out and told her."

Naruto couldn't help but relate himself a little bit. Was it true that his feelings would just stack on top of each other and never really go away? He had never really thought of it, but it was probably true. And though he didn't want to become distant from Sasuke if it didn't work out, their current situation wasn't all that much better. But the situation with Konohamaru and the one with himself weren't the same. The only thing that was similar was the form of reasoning, not the whole picture. Sasuke had confessed to him while Moegi was oblivious to the boy's feelings. But, if Naruto was like Moegi, then was Konohamaru like Sasuke? Did he think about all of this before he thought about telling the blond about his feelings? But Sasuke had decided against it until Naruto forced it out of him by accident, probably because he still didn't want to admit that he liked another boy. But, that was what Naruto was thinking right now. Did that mean that the boys emotional pain was exactly what Sasuke used to feel? No... the older boy never had to deal with seeing Naruto with another person. It wasn't the same pain in the least bit. Sasuke used him and then moved on, that was the end of the story, there was no way around it.

"Hey Naruto, you ok? You seem to be spacing out a lot."

Naruto shook his head, pointing to the door. "I really don't know what to tell you. I guess go with what Udon says. I'm sorry I can't be of much help, but I'm not really in the mood to help people. Please go away now."

Konohamaru stood up, walking towards the door, "I'm sorry to bother you, but I really thought you could help me."

"Why would you think that?"

The boy laughed, putting his hand on the door knob. "I may be young, but I'm not an idiot. I see the way Sasuke looks at you." He closed the door quickly, not giving Naruto time to respond.

The blond stood still, staring at the door. Konohamaru _knew_?! But if he picked up on it, then who else figured it out? But the child still didn't know about what had happened the past few days, so he didn't really understand what he was saying. He might have thought that he could compare himself to Sasuke, but Sasuke had already slept with the one he wanted. He already had gotten what he wanted from the person he liked.

And then Naruto realized it, he realized that after all of that, Naruto turned him down. He put Sasuke into a position that he couldn't refuse to get out of, just to shove all of Sasuke's emotions shoved into his face. If that had happened to the blond, he would have been torn to shreds. And then to have to hang around the person he loved and have to know that he couldn't have him would only make deeper wounds. Sasuke had to be more hurt than Naruto had been, much more. And since Sakura was drunk and hitting on him, he probably just gave in to her, figuring that if he couldn't have what he wanted, then there was no point in resisting the girl's advances any longer. He forced himself to bottle up all of his emotions and tried to release the tension by sleeping with Sakura. And if Naruto had done that... he'd probably feel like crap afterwards. Was that what Sasuke was going through? That's how it would have played out with himself, but was that _really _what was happening? Or was he just jumping to conclusions so that he could put some sense into the wind of confusion that was surrounding him. It might have been a long shot, but Naruto figured he knew the other boy well enough to be able to figure out his actions a little bit. But there was no way to be sure, no way to tell what really happened that night; not unless he asked the boy in question himself.

Naruto jumped up and ran into the room he had been avoiding, changing into a pair or baggy jeans and a plain black shirt. There was no time to shower, he had to know as soon as he could. The boy ran out the door without looking back, heading directly to Sasuke's house.


	9. Chapter 9

**Whootness!! ninth chapter down!! In all honestly, with as much effort as I was planning on putting into this, I thought I'd only make it to the fifth chapter. But reviews keep me going, so keep on sending them!! Yeah, this chapter's idea started out with me wanting to describe scenery, which is my only talent in the writing world. But once i got that out of my system, it was full speed ahead!! I like this chapter cause it's more of my style, so it was easier to write. I dunno why, but when i started the idea, i kept getting the idea of Sasuke holding a cigarette, which ended up playing in pretty well.**

The Uchiha house was larger than any other house in town. It wasn't that the family was the most important or anything, the reasoning was behind the family itself. They used to use the house as a meeting place back when the family was a group of assassins. But when the Uchiha's became the town's police force, it was used not only to house the main line, but also as a hotel to important guests from other towns. But mostly all of the Uchiha's were gone now. They died while on duty or by killing each other in power struggles. It was often said that Itachi was responsible for killing his aunt and uncle, though nothing was ever proven. All that was left of the family was Sasuke and Itachi, though there was no way to prove that Itachi was even still alive.

The house was a staggering, announcing it's twenty bedrooms, fifteen bathrooms, two full-size kitchens, fifty-by fifty foot living room, music room, indoor swimming pool, library, and backyard garden to everyone who passed it. The entrance had marble stairs that was traced with black railings that led up with the entrance way that was made of cherry-wood. In the past, the door would show it's amazement to all who entered there. But now, only Sasuke had reason to go past the wooden slabs of greatness. The craftsmanship filled with intricate designs was wasted on a boy who barely looked up as he entered the house. Even Naruto had never gone up the steps, though he had been to the house various times. But in most cases, he would just meet Sasuke outside on the street, never giving him reason to venture onto the property further. But now, standing outside the massive behemoth of a homestead, Naruto was at a loss for words. He could only think of Sasuke, roaming the halls by himself, trying to pass the time.

The blond took a few steps up the stairs before noticing that smoke was coming from the side of the house. It didn't look like fire, but it was worth checking out. He jumped off of the steps and walked towards the corner of the house where the gray puffs were coming from. And though he didn't find a fire, Naruto found something just as interesting; Sasuke holding a cigarette. He jumped back behind the corner at the sight, but something was bothering Naruto. The white stick sort of suited him, but it just didn't seem right to the boy. Sasuke wouldn't even eat unhealthy foods, let alone inhale something that could do way more damage than any Twinkie. And in that moment when Naruto was trying to figure out what Sasuke was thinking, he couldn't help but realize that he had no idea what he was going to say to the other boy. Naruto ran out the door so suddenly, that he didn't really think of what it was he wanted to ask. How do you approach a person you turned down, just to say that you thought it over and you really do like them? Would he take it as a joke? And what about that thing with Sakura? Was it really his place to ask what happened?

"Naruto, I know you're there, just come out already," Sasuke turned his head to the side, looking the blonde dead on.

His eyes shot open, how did Sasuke spot him? "Oh, uh... sorry," he took a step out from behind the corner, letting himself be seen. There was a awkward silence drifting through the air that neither of them were too eager to break. Instead, they stood there, not daring to look in the other's eyes. But after some time, Sasuke decided that the quiet atmosphere was too uncomfortable.

"Did you want something?" He took another drag, blowing out the smoke slowly.

"When'd you start smoking?"

"Shikamaru got me started this morning. He said it'd calm me down."

"Oh... is it working?"

Sasuke pulled the cigarette away from his face and stared at it for a long while, "I don't really know."

Naruto sighed, taking a few steps forward, "You know, those things will kill you."

"There's a lot worse things in the world then what's in this."

"They that every pack of cigarettes takes five hours off your life or something."

"Hmm," he smiled, taking in another breath of smoke and blowing it out, "We can only hope."

The blond glared a little bit, taking the rest of the steps needed to get to Sasuke and ripping the tobacco from him hand.

"What do you think you're doing, Naruto!!" He couldn't stop the boy in time, forcing himself to watch as the blond threw the stick on the ground and put it out with his foot.

"I'm saving you! Don't do this to yourself! Look at what you've become! I know you're a smug bastard sometimes, but this is insane!"

"It's none of your business!"

"Well I'm making it my business!" He looked at the older boy, both their eyes on a dead lock with each other's, "Look, I know this is my fault, but..."

"It's not your fault, it's my own."

"Don't act like I'm an idiot, I know what this is about."

"It has nothing to do with you."

"Oh really?" He crossed his arms and added a hint of a glare in his eyes, "So, does it have to do with Sakura then?"

Sasuke's eyes shot open as he stood still, stunned by what he had just heard, "Wha... what do you mean?"

"I saw you two last night, so don't even try to play dumb. You wanna tell me what that was about?"

The older boy looked down, really wishing he had the cigarette still, "It's... it's not what it looked like."

"Really? Cause it sure seemed like she was about to give you a..."

"Ok!" he had to interrupt, he couldn't stand thinking about it himself, "So it was _exactly _what it looked like."

Naruto cringed a little. He figured that it was true, but having it confirmed was a whole different story. "So, you want to explain?"

"I have nothing to explain to you. I already told you it's none of your business."

"That's not an answer, try again."

"That's the best answer you're going to get."

"Still not an answer, try again."

"Just leave me alone!" He turned to walk away, but a hand held on to his shoulder.

"I want to know why!"

Sasuke didn't want to say anything, he didn't even want to look up at the blond. The idiot was cornering him on purpose, he could tell. Naruto was only this dead-set on an answer if he already knew that there was a decent one to be heard.

"Sasuke, I want you to be honest with me."

In that moment, something inside of the boy cracked. He couldn't control himself as he turned around, and he couldn't stop himself when he started yelling. "Honesty? You honesty from me? Last time I gave that to you, all you did was shove it in my face! So what was I supposed to do? It's not like you want me anyhow, so why not find someone who does?!"

"Because you don't love her back!"

"And you don't love me back, so what's the difference?!"

"Because I _do _love you!" The blond stopped his yelling for a moment, taken aback by his own confession. He wanted to take it back, but at the same time, Naruto knew that it was too late. He couldn't admit it to himself in private, but something about Sasuke just made it leap right out of him like it was the easiest thing to say.

"What?" The raven-haired boy wasn't sure if he had heard what Naruto said correctly. There was no way, was there?

He gulped a bit, taking a deep breath before repeating what he had just said again, "I said... that I kinda... really like you." His eyes shot down as quickly as they could as his whole face turned bright red, it was harder to say now then it was the first time.

"What... are you talking about?" There was no way this was happening. Absolutely, positively, no way in hell that it could be true. After everything they had just gone through, after all of his constant mind battles with himself, and after finally giving in to a girl he couldn't stand, Naruto was honestly going to try to take it all back with a few words? "You're joking."

"No... I'm not. I didn't really get it until this morning, but..."

"No!" He ripped himself away from the hand that was still on his shoulder, turning towards the other boy quickly. "This is some sort of joke!"

"Sasuke..."

"Stop messing with me like this!" He pushed his way past the blond and over to the entrance of the house, opening the door and slamming it shut as quickly as he could. The older teen made sure to lock the door in case Naruto tried to get in.

After a moment of shock went by, the blond realized what had just happened. He turned on his heel and rushed to the entrance way, pounding on the door. "Sasuke!! Sasuke!! Open up!! Please, we have to talk!!" He slammed his fist against the door, harder and harder, "Come on!! Please!!" He felt a stream of blood going down his arm from his hand, but Naruto couldn't figure out whether it was from the force of him hitting the door, or from his nails ripping into his skin from clenching his fingers too tightly. "Please..." the boy stopped hitting the door, the quality cherry-wood now stained with red marks. Naruto sank down to his knees, not able to find the energy to continue screaming for Sasuke as he began to cry.


	10. Chapter 10

**what's this?! two chapters in one day?! you know what that means!! I'M HOME ALONE!! not much of news, but it's good for me!! yeah, someone tell me if the whole speech is confusing, i had to rewrite it about 5 million times just so that _I_ understood it, and i already know what's going on. but yeah, for those of you who don't get the joke about the essay topics: Shikamaru's main justus include shadows, Gaara and sand... well... duh, Sasuke and fans (that little symbol on his shirt is a fan, though i thought it was a fishing bobber at first), and for those of you who know about rasengan (sp?) in it's new and nifty little form, well, you get the wind thing.**

Monday was here again. Sasuke had almost forgotten about the speech in the insanity of the weekend, but he was nearly done as it was. He just added a few more notes and typed up his main ideas so that he could give it to Kakashi.

Just the other day, there was a boy that sat outside his front door for hours, crying. But Naruto couldn't be forgiven so easily, Sasuke wouldn't allow it. The older boy was sick of having his emotions thrown around on a whim based on how Naruto felt that day. Sasuke had already figured that the other boy was probably bipolar, but this was nuts. Friday he was a sex-maniac, Saturday he acted like a complete stranger, and Sunday he ended up being a ball of emotion that popped in front of Sasuke's eyes. The teen didn't even _want _to know what the emotion of the day was going to be. After all of the yelling and screaming, there was a ninety percent chance Naruto was going to be pissed, which Sasuke wasn't looking forward to seeing. But despite how much he wanted to call in sick, he knew that he couldn't hide forever. So instead, Sasuke packed his things and got ready, making sure to take the back alley once more. Upon arriving, the dark eyed boy managed to ignore anyone that he didn't want to see, which included everyone in school. He took his seat in the English class and waited for everyone else. Naruto came to school that day, entering with Shikamaru before taking his seat. They both were quiet, silently wondering what the other was thinking.

"Alright everyone," Kakashi looked up from his book, eyeing the class. "Today, we begin speeches. Everyone pass your papers to the center and I'll draw randomly."

The class complied as all the papers to passed to the few in the middle, then to the one person directly in the front of the class. The teacher took all of the notes into his hand and shuffled them a little, the first one picked was Gaara. He stood in front of the class room, not moving an inch while he went on in his monotone voice. The entire essay was on sand, which wasn't too interesting. Most of the class was half asleep by the end. After that was about 5 other classmates and Shikamaru, all talking about birds, grass, or in Shikamaru's case, shadows. Finally, Sasuke's name was called. Naruto and the rest of the class listened in slightly as he talked about why he was like a fan. There was some point about being a decoration and another about being an 'unneeded necessity', which most of the people in the class didn't catch. But Naruto listened to it all, every last word. And after a few more classmates went by, Naruto's name was called. The blond took a deep breath, going over his notes from last night as he approached the front. He wasn't really into the essay before, but he figured this was the only time that Sasuke would be _forced_ to listen to him, so he took advantage of it.

The class was silent as he stood between the teacher and the rows of desks that were filled with lifeless students. He knew that most people wouldn't listen, but hopefully, if there was a god, Sasuke would.

"When we were asked to do this project, I figured my best shot would be to do something about Raman since I know a lot about it. But then a friend of mine told me to find something else. So, on his suggestion, I found a new topic based on him, Sasuke. But this was a paper about what I'm like, and in reality, Sasuke and I are completely different people. So as I wondered this, a girl told me I was like the wind. In the dictionary, wind is described as moving air, which is what most of us think when we hear it. But the wind is so much more than that, it's a source of life. Without wind, there'd be nothing cooling down the earth, nothing providing comfort to people on a hot day, nothing to knock seeds down from trees so that new life can start. The wind means so much more than it's given credit for. It's so complex, but so simple when we think about it. We can measure it's speed, we can watch as it makes hurricanes and tornados that rip apart cities, but who here can actually touch it? Who can catch wind in a jar and observe it? Wind is energy that is transferred into the air so that it moves. But nothing more than that."

"After thinking this, I couldn't help but be a little offended. The girl basically said that I don't exist, though everyone thinks I do. But when I heard the speech about the fan, I realized something very important about being compared to the wind. Fans create wind, though they can be used as decoration. But at the same time, wind can come from a fan, though the earth moving does the job a whole lot better than a fan," Naruto looked to his right, smiling upon seeing that Sasuke was listening. The dark orbs were clearly on him as he spoke in metaphors, both of them hoping the rest of the class wasn't really following, "In the end, when it actually came to writing this speech, I had no idea what was going to happen. I didn't think about the fan at all, only that the wind was important but never really recognized. But when I heard what the fan had to say about it's purpose, I couldn't help but think about the wind as well. It was true that the wind is more powerful when the sky pushed it along, but it has no direction. And while the fan thinks that it's only good for decoration now and again, the wind knows it's not true. It knows that it needs the fan, more than anything. And while the fan may not need the wind, it might find some place for it someday."

Their eyes were still set on each others. The most of the class wasn't paying attention, but the people who did were very confused, well, most of them. Kakashi understood everything, making him smirk under the scarf where no one could tell. Karin also caught on to what Naruto had just said, making her smile without noticing it.

"Good job Naruto, ok, next is..." Kakashi pulled out another piece of paper, another classmate going up to the front of the room while Naruto took his place in his desk beside Sasuke's. They stared at each other for awhile before the blond mouthed out 'after class' to the other boy.


	11. Chapter 11

**'Looks at Gaara, Kabuto, and Sai' I'm sorry, looks like you kids won't be in the main story line after all. 'begins to cry' 'none of them care' Oh well, I actually had a vision when this started about Sai entering the school and something that involved some crazy controversy with Kabuto, but I never got around to it. Looks like I spent way too much time introducing Kabuto for nothing. But if I decide to keep this up after all of the storyline is out, I'll intro Sai as soon as I can... though I don't think I can continue towards my idea of making him table dance (don't ask about this one kids, it was a long story). oh, ps, I've noticed the character of Naruto has been getting a little OOC lately, but I'm just gonna blame it on that he's in love and it's his hormones' fault. So yeah, we're all gonna have to find a way to suck it up, me especially.**

The time between first and second period was only five minutes, but Naruto figured it'd probably be enough for him. Both boys exited the classroom at the same time, turning right toward the lockers.

"You know, you really are a dobe. Half of your speech was spent contradicting yourself."

"I thought we were supposed to do that?"

"Not in speeches about what you think of yourself. The only time you should do that in this kind of assignment is when you're talking about how you are and aren't like the wind or whatever. You just went on about how the wind and the fan relate."

The blond crossed his arms, leaning against his own locker as Sasuke opened his own, "Well I'm sorry that it's hard to talk about myself as if I was something else."

"I think you mean that it's hard to talk in metaphors."

He glared his eyes a little, looking away for a second. "Shut up, like you could do any better."

Sasuke smiled a bit, grabbing some books from his locker, "We both know I could. But I'm doubting that you wanted to talk about how horrible your speech was."

Naruto looked back to the other boy, unsure of whether to be surprised that he forgot why he wanted to meet for a second, or angry that Sasuke called his speech horrible; he chose the first one since they didn't have much time. "Oh, yeah," his eyes shot down, realizing only now that he had no idea what to say. "I just think that, ya know, we really needed to talk about this whole thing."

He sighed, closing the metal sheet so that it locked into place, "I thought I already said that there's nothing to talk about."

"Stop lying to me, I really want to talk about this." The boy let his back slide down the lockers as he began to let himself sit on the ground. "I can't say that I know exactly what it is that I'm feeling, but I'm pretty sure it's at least a little like lo.." he felt a hand press against his mouth all of the sudden, stopping his sentence dead in it's tracks.

"I wouldn't say that here, someone's gonna hear you."

Naruto pulled the hand away from his face, though continued to hold onto it, "I don't care who hears, as long as _you _can hear."

Sasuke squatted down a bit, taking in a deep breath. "You made the decision first that you wanted to end it, why would you go back now?" It was the question that he couldn't get out of his head, the one thing that just didn't make sense no matter how hard he thought about it.

"Well... I thought it would be better for us, but then we just got further and further away and then..." he stopped, thinking back to Saturday night, "well... when I saw you with Sakura, I don't know what happened, something just... broke. I didn't know what it was until Konohamaru starting telling me about this girl he likes and, well, it just sounded a lot like you and me. And when I got to your house, I was hoping you'd forgive me, but it only made things worse. And...I know..." he paused, taking a breath before he continued. Naruto couldn't even look at Sasuke right now, it was too painful, "...I know that this was all my fault in the first place, and I know that an apology can't take back everything I did to you, but I really want to try again," it took every ounce of courage, but he managed to look up at Sasuke, "I want to be by your side."

Sasuke wasn't sure how to react. He couldn't be mad any more, but was it alright to give in? He couldn't just say that everything was ok now, but at the same time, he couldn't say that he thought it was a good idea to just stay friends. All he could do was damn his pride as he tried to come to a decision. Sasuke reached over and ruffled Naruto's hair a little bit, saying the first thing that came to mind, "I'm sorry about yesterday, I should have listened to you."

The younger boy looked up, almost taken aback by the apology. Had Sasuke ever apologized before? "Oh... it's ok, like I said, it was all my fault to begin with."

He picked up the now bandaged, tan hand; carefully examining it. "That's got to hurt. You really did a number on my door too."

"Well, you have a damaged door and I have a damaged hand; looks like we're even." He smiled widely, laughing through his teeth a little.

"Yeah, but I think you're hand got the worst of it, you should have it properly looked at later on."

"It's fine! I just put the bandages to be careful. There's nothing broken or anything."

"Still..."

_BING, BING, BING_

Both of them looked up to the speaker near the ceiling, the one minute bell had rung. Sasuke jumped back up to his feet, hurrying up the conversation. "Look, We'll talk about this more later, I have to get to class." He turned around and took a few steps, only to stop when he name was called.

"Sasuke!!" Naruto smiled warmly, "have a good day." he turned around, walking to his own classroom as they parted ways for the next two hours. But because the blond left right after saying that, he never got the once in a lifetime chance to see Sasuke blushing.

"Dobe," He turned around, starting to hurry to class, "He's starting to act like a wife already."


	12. Chapter 12

**GAHH!! end of this little storyline. I was going to have a segment about how I needed ideas, but as I was writing this, one of my friends gave me an idea. So yeah, hope you enjoy it when you get there (talk about your soap opera twists). But as for now, I guess I should thank all of my reviewers, since you keep me wanting to post. 'starts to drift off into thought' When I wake up in the morning, I don't say to myself, "Hey, I'm gonna write more yaoi today." No, not until I go check my mail does that happen. I smile at the thought that somebody is actually reading what I say and has the decency to make me feel good about myself. So, this little post for the possible end of the series goes out to Drarythoughts, notperfectxbutxhonestcritc, Omer-loves-yaoi, snaz (whoever you are), Bloodypassion, ryabusha, and JyRyse for keeping me going over these chapters; I heart you all. ((oh, and who likes how I managed to finally get Kabuto into all of this?))**

A few months have gone by since the day Naruto gave his speech at school. After many more talks, the two finally starting dating. Telling Shikamaru their little secret was easy since he had already figured it out by the time they were ready to tell him. Sakura still doesn't know, but only because she never shows up to any of the parties anymore, nor does Ino. It is now the first day of their third year of high school, the last one until they begin their new lives. Kabuto had already left the school, making sure to go out with a 'bang', literally and figuratively. Naruto still has the mental image of a million pictures of Kakashi on top of Iruka pasted all over the walls of the school. The school just wasn't going to be the same without him.

Karin hadn't talked to Naruto since that day. She was in a different class now, so they never even saw each other anymore. He wanted to thank her for the speech topic while they were still in their second year, but she was sick the last couple of days (little do they know that she was actually faking). She would never tell them in a million years that she was actually checking up on them. Karin wanted _someone _in this school to have a real relationship, even if it was the only two people she even remotely liked.

Sasuke woke up to the sound of the alarm clock in his ear, something he had long forgotten about since he had left on vacation. His legs forced themselves over the side of the bed as he stood up, attempting to get ready for the day ahead. First he ate breakfast, followed by a shower and the brushing of both his teeth and hair. After that the boy got dressed, making sure to put on his white button up shirt, the black formal pants, the ebony tie and matching belt with silver buckle that was all topped off with the black sweater vest. It was the same clothes as last year, but the person under them had changed. He wasn't the needy little boy he used to be, but someone with an actual purpose. Who knew why he actually bothered to get up in the morning before, but now, he knew he had to get up every day; even if it was only for one person.

Usage of the back alley was no longer done. The dreary walks through the slowly rotting innards of the town surrounding was a thing of the past. Sasuke was now back on the main road, where the sun just couldn't help but shine. First he passed by Shikamaru's house, just in time to meet the boy as he exited his home to begin the journey to school. Shikamaru always left his place at exactly 6:47 am, Sasuke came to know this well. It wasn't planned or anything, it was just the way it was. And since Naruto would make him wait anyhow, it was easier just to leave at 6:34 so that he would get there right as the brunette exited the building.

After about five minutes of the two walking together, Naruto would join, though the time was barely ever the same two days in a row. He wasn't as consistent as the other two boys, but he always managed to catch up or wait for them so that they had a good ten minutes or so to talk before they actually got to school. The main road was a major detour which took much longer than any alleyway would, but that was the only way to get to a point where all of the teens could meet up. Shikamaru called it a hassle all of the time, but he dealt with it since it was either he took a few extra minutes getting to school or he had to bare with getting nagged by the blond the entire day.

When they finally arrived at school, they were given their schedules. Their hours were practically the same as last year, except now they had ALL of their classes together, no two hour apart time. It looked exactly like Sasuke's schedule from the year before, even the teachers were the same. He wanted to ask someone why this was, but figured it'd be best not to try to get into details.

Kakashi walked into the first hour class, a smile in his eyes, though the scarf still concealed whether he was smiling with his mouth, "Hello everyone, it's nice to see some familiar faces this year. When I was told I was going to be teaching seniors, you can only imagine the shock I was in." It wasn't hard to hear the sarcastic tone in his voice. Sasuke figured that it meant that Kakashi asked for the position, that or it was grievance from what Kabuto put him through last year. That also might have been the reason why Iruka was bumped up to the seniors as well.

After class was done with, everyone filed out into the hallway, noticing the new first years as they made their entrance from the orientation room. All first years have to get to school at six am on their first day, it was a rule that was followed by all of those who knew that if you didn't, you'd be completely lost. The orientation consisted of giving out schedules, small intro's from the teachers, a map of where the classes were, some rules and regulations, and an explanation of how the discipline system worked. If you missed it, none of this made any sense.

But the first year's were the only new faces, the third year class had a new face as well; Sai. As he introduced himself, he refused to give out his first name, and Kakashi wasn't too eager to force it out of him either. He said that he was simply known as Sai, and nothing else.

The rest of the day went by as it usually did, slowly. Teachers tried to be happy that they were back from break, but they couldn't hide the fact that they really wanted to be on a beach, under a palm tree, drinking tequila with girls in bikinis (or so Mr. Jiraiya led them to believe). It almost dragged on enough to fool everyone into thinking it was a full day, even though the first day is always cut in half. But when the last bell finally rung, most of the kids practically sprinted to the entrance doors, pleading for release into the world away from homework and deranged teachers. Shikamaru went directly home, taking a small street that led him to his house in ten minutes instead of nearly twenty. But Naruto and Sasuke took the main street still, holding onto anytime they had together since they knew it would be more scarce thanks to school. Everything about the day seemed average, that is, until they saw Sakura on the street. She was wearing a long shirt that acted like a sun dress with it's empress waist cut, making Naruto realize how pretty she looked when she wasn't dressed all trashy for Sasuke.

"Oh! Hey you guys!" She smiled, walking over to them a bit. It had been awhile since that time Naruto had seen them, but he still didn't feel comfortable wither here around Sasuke.

"Oh, hey Sakura..." the blond couldn't hold back his glare, no matter how hard he tried, "What's going on?"

"Nothing much, just going by Ino's really quick." She looked at the boys for a moment, examining them closely. "You two are in your uniforms, did school start today?"

"Yeah," Sasuke put his hands in his pocket, trying to act casual. The memories of that one Saturday were forgotten until now. But that was only because he hadn't seen the girl since then, which made it much easier than it usually would have been. "Haven't seen much of you, where have you been?"

Her eyes flew open in a heartbeat, "Me? Ummm... well... I've been.. busy..." She looked down, not sure what to say to them. "Hey, Naruto, can I speak to Sasuke for a minute."

"But you're talking to him now."

"I mean _alone_."

He crossed his arms, making his glare more definite, "Anything you can say to Sasuke can be said around me."

The two teens looked at each other for a long while before finally Sasuke stepped in, "Ok Sakura, we can talk for a minute, but I promised Naruto that I'd hang out today."

"Of course! This... won't take too long." She stared down again, not watching to see as Sasuke told Naruto to go to the Uchiha house ahead of him and that he would catch up later.

"So, what's so important that you had to get me alone?"

Ten minutes passed after Naruto had left Sasuke. The blond ran the entire way out of anger, which only gave him more time to worry as he sat alone in the huge mansion. Finally, the boy heard the large doors close as he rushed downstairs quickly from the older boy's room, thinking of different questions to ask him.

"What took you so long?"

Sasuke just walked over to the living room, sitting down on the couch silently.

"Hello? Earth to Sasuke, where were you?"

The dark-haired boy looked up for a moment, not sure what to say, "Naruto, she..."

"Oh no, what did she do to you!! Dammit, I should have never trusted her! But no, you told me to hurry on ahead! Tell me where she touched you so I can feel better about ripping her hands off!"

"That's not it."

"It's not?"

He took a deep breath, shaking his head, "No, she told me she was pregnant."

"Oh, does she know who the father is?"

"Naruto," he made sure to make eye contact, "it's mine."


	13. Chapter 13

**I feel like I just ran into a storyline I didn't want. It's like... whenever I read a story and I notice that the author is trying too hard, that's how I feel when I read back on what I did. 'sighs' I should listen to myself when I say that I should stop making up ideas after 9:30 and stop writing after 10:30. It's a good thing to live by for me, but I wasn't really paying attention. All I knew is that I really didn't want to end the story. But oh well. I'm working on drawing pictures right now. The only one I really have an idea for is a pic of Sasuke and Naruto in their uniforms. I'm not sure if I'll color it yet. I need some decent reference drawings first so that I can get the body forms down before I do the poses and clothes designs. It sounds all complicated, but really, it's just me running around the internet until I find a side view I like. Well, as for now, I'm going to try to work out this storyline so it doesn't seem as forced. So please, bare with me people. And one again, I'm really sorry bout the bad plotline.**

"Yours?" Naruto didn't know what to say. What _could_ he say? This was... impossible. "But... she didn't even look pregnant!!"

"Sakura's only 3 months in, it's not showing yet."

"But how can it be yours?!"

"We did it once, remember? You saw us."

"But..." he couldn't think of anything to do. The right emotion wasn't even coming to mind. Naruto couldn't decide whether to be angry or sympathetic towards Sasuke and Sakura. "...why now?"

"What do you mean 'Why now'?"

"Why did she only tell you now, why not before, or EVER for that matter. She stayed quiet for one trimester, why couldn't she shut up for the other two?"

"How do you know what a trimester is?"

"I listen in health sometimes."

"Right... anyhow, it's because her parents are leaving for a year on business. They don't know and she doesn't want them to know. So she wanted to ask if I could keep the baby at my house when her parents get back."

"Your house?! Why are you getting dragged into this?!"

"Cause it's just as much my fault as it is hers. The money her parents left is only enough for food and new clothes, which doesn't leave too much for a kid. I'm going to pay for it while she's taking care of him at her house."

"And then what? You're gonna take care of it all by yourself?"

"No. She said that she'll come over everyday that she can. And she told me she was going to get an after school job once the baby was born so that she could help with costs."

"Why don't you give it to an orphanage?"

"She wants to keep it. And besides..." Sasuke looked down, not sure how to word it, "I may never have a chance at a kid again." There was a silence for a long time. Neither one of them knew where to go from there, but Naruto managed to try to keep the conversation going.

"What do you mean by never having a chance again?"

"Well, I mean, if I stay with you, we can't really have kids of our own. And this is probably my one chance to keep my bloodline going." Sasuke wasn't sure whether that was the right thing to say, but it was the truth, which was the best he could come up with.

"So, you're really gonna keep it?"

"Yeah, looks that way."

"And you're really, really sure that you want to look after it."

"Yes."

He sighed, looking down to the ground. The blond was at a loss of what to do. It was Sasuke's choice, and he would probably be a great father. But something about it coming from Sakura just didn't sit well with him. Finally, Naruto turned around, walking towards the front door, "Fine, do what you want."

"Naruto, don't go."

"It's fine, I just... need some time to think." And with that, the younger boy closed the front door, hurrying off in the direction of his house. But on the way, he forgot one thing; he had to pass Sakura's house if he was taking the main road. The thought didn't even come to him until he noticed that he was standing right outside of the beige house with the small garden in the front lawn. Naruto stood there for awhile, not sure whether to talk to her or not. Eventually, his better judgment lost to his curiosity. The boy knocked on the door, waiting for a reply.

"Coming!" She walked to the front door, surprised upon seeing the boy on the other side. "Oh, hey Naruto."

"I talked to Sasuke."

"So he told you."

"Yeah, he did."

She smiled uncomfortably and stepped to the side. "You want to come in?"

"No, I'm only here to ask one question."

"Oh, um, what is it?"

He took a deep breath, making sure to word everything right. "What's going to happen to it in the future?"

She stood still, not sure how to reply. "The... future?"

"Yeah, what are you going to do with it? Is Sasuke supposed to look after it forever or what?"

"Well, I'd hope so. I don't really think I can raise a kid by myself." She smiled a little, letting out a little laugh, "Between you and me, the only reason I wanted to keep it at first was because I was hoping it would push Sasuke into possibly marrying me for the kid."

"What?!"

"Oh, don't worry. I've grown a lot since then believe it or not." She put one hand on her stomach, continuing to smile, "Now, it's more about facing facts. I'm having a kid and I'm going to need help with it. The most logical person was the father, who deserved to know in the first place, so I went to him."

"So, then you don't care if Sasuke marries your or not?"

"Well," she looked up to Naruto, her kind smile becoming a bit of a smirk, "I'm still kinda hoping it pushes us closer together."

"I'm sorry, but, I... have to go," the boy turned around quickly, walking to his house in the fastest pace he could without making it look like he was running. It was true that she didn't know about his going out with Sasuke; but that was still petty. Having a kid just so it's father would like you better? How low could she be? Naruto marched off to his house, slamming the door closed when he finally arrived.


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh dear me, I have nothing to say this time. You all know what that means? RANDOM FUN FACTS TIME!! While I was writing this story, I either came across something interesting, or had random moments that you guys might find kinda funny or fun to know. This time, it's a fun fact about Naruto in general (the manga). Did you know that Jiraiya's name comes from a popular japanese story called "Tales of the Gallant Jiraiya"? In the story, he has the power to summon toads using Toad magic. He marries a young princess that has the power to summon slugs who, if you haven't guessed it yet, is named Tsunade. His archenemy was a man that used to train under him named Yashagoro. The pupil changed his name to Orochimaru once he became a slave to snake magic. So, who learned something today?**

"Hey, Naruto, You want to go to my house?" Sasuke stood on the corner where he turns away from the main road, which was also the same place that the two boys would break off if Naruto were to go directly home.

"Nah, I got a bunch of homework. I'll see to tomorrow!" The blond rushed off down the street in the direction he was facing already. He had been avoiding Sasuke as much as possible without making it too obvious. He knew that he'd say something dumb about the baby or Sakura, he just knew it.

Sasuke on the other hand went towards his house, alone for the third day in a row. It had been forever since the he had spoken alone with Naruto thanks to all of his homework. And it wasn't the fact that the blond was obviously ignoring him, or that they hadn't kissed in forever that was bothering him; it was that Naruto chose to be silent the one time Sasuke needed him the most. All of the craziness between him and Sakura made him want to talk to someone, but the only one he could speak to about it was the very person who didn't want to hear it. There had to be some way to get Naruto to talk to him, but how?

There was a quick pause in his steps as the teen came to a sudden halt. A smirk spread across his face as he hurried down the road quickly, heading in the direction he had just come from. When he came to where the main road joined with the street he was on, Sasuke took the direction that Naruto had gone in earlier. The younger boy was probably already at his house by now, meaning he didn't have anytime to stall. The dark eyed boy ran as fast as he could, dodging other pedestrians as the hurried along. Finally, he had reached Naruto's house. It wasn't nearly as big as Sasuke's, but it was still at least twice as big as most other people's. Sasuke knocked on the door, waiting for a reply, which he soon received.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm comin'." Naruto opened the door, nearly slamming it closed when it recognized the person on the other side. But he resisted the temptation and kept the wooden panel open, praying to God that it was all in his head. "Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

"Well, you've seemed to have a lot more homework than me lately, so I thought I should probably help you out."

"No!! Umm.. I mean, I'm almost done, you don't have to help me." This was bad, he had to get Sasuke away.

"Well, if you're almost done, then can we talk? It feels like it's been forever."

"NO!!" He noticed how forceful he as acting and backed off a little, trying to act casual. "I... have to go by Konohamaru's today, I promised!"

"What time?"

Damn. Naruto hadn't checked the clock, but he had only just gotten home, so it couldn't be too late. "Uhhh... Four...ish..."

Sasuke looked at his watch, "Well, it's only eleven, so you've got plenty of time."

"Eleven?!" Naruto's eyes went from confusion to shock when he realized it was Saturday, meaning it was a half-day today. He silently cursed himself, trying to think of another excuse.

"It's Saturday.. that means that I... have to... go shopping?"

"What shopping? All you do is buy Raman, you can do that any day."

"But I'm almost out!"

"Then I'll buy you some later."

"No, it's easier if I just go now."

Sasuke couldn't stop himself when he rolled his eyes. He knew that Naruto would be persistent, but this was getting ridiculous. Fortunately, Sasuke knew how to handle situations like this; he had done it many time before. Pale hands reached out to a tanned face as Sasuke pulled Naruto in and kissed him deeply, making sure to hold onto the blond so he couldn't back away. The was a little resistance in the first seconds, but the younger boy soon gave into the kiss; unable to deny himself. Sasuke took the moment to push Naruto further into the house, the dark haired boy closing the door with his foot once fully inside the entrance. He then went a little further, licking the other boy's bottom lip so his tongue could find it's wet partner. Their mouths danced side by side, letting their lips press and shove against each other. Sasuke broke away, whispering quietly into Naruto's ear with a smirk on his face, "Hey, didn't you have homework to get back to?"

The younger boy's face grew bright red as he pushed away, wiping his lips. "That was a dirty trick." He walked into the next room, not trying to force Sasuke out the door again.

"Whatever, you know you liked it."

His eyes glared back at the older boy, mostly angry that he couldn't say that the _completely _hated it, "What do you want anyways? I know you didn't come over here to help me with homework."

"Why, would you think that?"

"'Cause you always get right to business when you help me."

He walked up behind Naruto, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist, "We both know that you were lying about the homework. Plus," he leaned his head down to kiss the soft skin of the other boy's neck, "business is just busy work; and we're going to be plenty busy."


	15. Chapter 15

**Holy crap, i'm on chapter 15? well, just so you all know, this was by far the hardest chapter to write. I got tired of yaoi (i know, seems impossible, right?) and went on to reading fluffy boy/girl stories for about 2 days. I really wanted to just time skip to the next morning after the last chapter, but i figured someone out there would kill me (I know i would if I were you). And plus, it's been 11 chapters since the last one, so I think we were overdue. Sex scenes aren't exactly my forte, but that's because I'm REALLY picky on my wording. Most people have a million words for yaoi scenes, but i honestly can't stand most of them. The only words I use for the male private parts are 'Erection' and 'length'. Anything else sounds creepy or horribly worded to me.**

Naruto had no idea how he was talked into this. One moment he was avoiding Sasuke with every trick in the book, the next moment they were making out, and now he was laying on his bed, completely naked. Sasuke was leaning over his body, a small smirk on his face.

"What's with that look, Naruto? You look like you're regretting this."

"No, that's not it..." there was a lot on his mind, he couldn't help it. Sure, he was upset that he was just tricked by the person who supposedly loved him; but more than anything, he was discouraged at the thought that they might not be able to do things like this anymore in the future. What if Sakura actually did get her way? What if Sasuke decided one day that it'd be easier just to marry his child's mother? The blond couldn't help but wonder to himself how much he actually meant to the other boy.

Sasuke couldn't stand to see such an expression on Naruto's face, it looked almost painful. The older boy kissed his partner softly on the lips, gazing into the cerulean orbs with a light smile on his face. "It's ok, you don't have to think right now." In all honesty, he had no idea why Naruto was acting like this, but he knew that he wanted to help the boy feel better. The very thought that the blond was upset made something inside of him feel like it was breaking apart.

Naruto's mind stopped for a minute when he was kissed, and every worry from what he was thinking was washed away by the words that flowed from Sasuke's pale lips. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and smiled, only knowing that he had faith in the other boy. He had faith that he would be there if there was ever a problem. He had faith that with one word, Sasuke would spend the night with his arms wrapped around the blond. Faith was all Naruto had, but it was enough for now.

Sasuke took Naruto's actions as a signal that they could move forward. He reached down and grabbed both of their erections with one hand, stroking them in pace with each other. Sasuke's lips crashed down onto his partner's, the feeling of a warm body beneath him enhancing every sensation to the point where he couldn't bare it.

Naruto's grip on the boy above him grew tighter. It had been so long that the blond forgot the icy sensation of Sasuke's hands and lips. But then cold feeling became comforting as Naruto's body grew hotter and hotter. A moan escaped under the cover of a breath as the familiar sense of tension grew from his lower body.

"Sa-Sasuke, hurry..." The blonde's thoughts began to scatter as he started to reach his peak. He felt Sasuke's mouth leave his own and go down to the tan skin on his neck. Naruto cried out again, calling for release. The older boy quickened the pace of his hand while softly nibbling on the blonde's flesh. Faster and faster, the speed started to pick up as Sasuke felt his zenith coming as well. The friction of two imposing forces worked against each other to interlock into one singular climax, driving both teens over the edge at the same time.

Sasuke's body laid on top of Naruto's for a few seconds as he tried to recompose himself. When the shapes of the room became for definite, he figured he could reach his hand up to the table that stood behind the head of the mattress and take the small tube into his grip.

Naruto knew what came next, but he was getting used to it little by little. When the dark haired boy started to move, he very well understood what Sasuke was getting. There was a few seconds before Naruto saw Sasuke's face again, the pleasant site making him smile a little. The blond put his hand onto his partners cheek, leaning up and kissing his deeply. They broke away though, giving Sasuke a chance to speak, "You ready?"

The younger boy nodded, holding onto Sasuke's shoulders in preparation for what was to come. It wasn't too long after that he felt something entering inside of him; that something that he came to know as Sasuke's fingers. He used only two at first, putting as much of the lubricant inside as he could. The third finger joined in soon enough, stretching the inside of the blond. Sasuke pulled his hand away when he thought Naruto was ready, fixating himself into a better position as he pulled Naruto's knees up a little. The younger boy held his breath, waiting for the length to enter his body. The wave of pain came not too long after, forcing Naruto's grip to increase in strength. Sasuke pulled out, pushing himself in once more before continuing the pace. The blond took breaths to help him get past it all, but no about of air in his lungs could save him from the trigger that was hit inside of his body. The overwhelming sense of pleasure jolted through his body, sending his fingernails into the older boy's back until he broke the skin. Sasuke cringed a bit at the pain, but knew it was nothing compared to Naruto's. He continued pumping himself in and out at an ever increasing pace. The ebony eyed boy figured the best way to stop the pain was the hurry up as much as he could, so the speed increased even more. He had much more stamina then he did the first time they slept together, so it wasn't a problem.

Naruto's face turned bright red as he pressed his face into the pillow. He felt himself growing again and knew what was going to happen next as well. And just as he predicted a hand soon took hold of him and moved in time with the trusts. Naruto forced himself to breathe, but was interrupted by a new feeling; Sasuke's mouth on chest.

"Sa-suke, wha-ah-what are you do-!?" His words were interrupted by the feeling of the other boy's tongue running across the pink bud. The blond screamed in ecstasy and pulled the nails that were already in Sasuke's back down, tearing the flesh apart. Sasuke yelled out in pain, trying his hardest to continue on. He was already nearing the height of pleasure, so the boy only had to hold on a little longer.

Naruto new that he was hurting Sasuke, but he couldn't manage words to apologize. All he could do was wait until the end, when he could say he was sorry. And while it seemed that the end was far away, Naruto could feel it approaching quickly. The colors of the room were meshing together, making him dizzy to the point when he had to close his eyes in fear of fainting. And with his sight taken away, all of the sensations multiplied over and over again until finally, he felt his long awaited release. The tension inside Naruto that came with his climax allowed Sasuke to finally peak as well, leaving both teens to drown in a pool of emotions.


	16. Chapter 16

**YAY!! I bought new yaoi, so I'm back in the mood to write (Thanx jenny-jenny for taking me to borders)!! 5 books, including the 2nd volumes of both Hero heel and Love recipe, which I've been waiting FOREVER for!! Outside of that, there was Pet for duty (very cute), KaShinFu (which I wanted for awhile and it was good), and Cute Beast (the tall guy in the first story looks like Ichigo from Bleach). So yeah, with my reserves back up, i ready to write again! Ahh.. Makoto Tateno never disappoints me, though he always makes one person in his couples look like either Goh or Taki from Yellow (except for in Hate to love you, that's the exception). PS, sorry it's short, but it's leading into the next one.**

Sasuke could feel Naruto's warmth all around him as they laid in the bed silently, wrapped in each other's arms. The golden hair was weaved in between his pale fingers as he ran his hands through the locks, trying not the wake the other boy. But little did he know that Naruto was already awake, thinking as he had earlier that day.

"Hey, Sasuke? Can I ask you a question?"

The older boy jumped a little at the voice, caught more off guard than he would have liked. "A question? Sure, what is it?"

Naruto hesitated, not sure if he should ask it after all. But he knew that it had to be said at some point or else it would eat away at him. "How do you feel about Sakura?"

"Sakura?" He moved his body back a little to look the younger boy in the eyes, "Where did this come from?"

"Please, just tell me and I'll be quiet."

He sighed, veering his eyes up in thought. "I dunno, the same way I've always felt about her. She's the annoying girl that follows me around everywhere."

"But she's having your child, there has to be more than that to it!"

"Alright then, she's the annoying girl that follows me around everywhere that's also having my child." His pale lips formed a smile as his kissed his partner's forehead, "Don't think about it too much. She's not a threat to you and me."

"But... wouldn't it be easier for you if you two just got married?"

"Married?" Sasuke's look of confusion returned to his face as he started at Naruto, "Why would I marry _her_?"

"Well, I mean, it's more normal for a girl and a guy to be together. And besides, wouldn't it be hard to explain to the kid why you two won't marry?"

"We don't have to explain anything to anyone. Let them think what they want about us."

"Ok." He sat still for a moment, thinking about what Sasuke had just said, "Uh, Sasuke, can I ask one more question?"

"As long as it's not about Sakura and the baby, then yes."

"It's not," he paused for a second, "Why can't we tell anyone about us?"

It was quite the question, but the dark haired boy had thought of it before as well, "It's because of the people around us. I mean, Shikamaru was bound to find out if he didn't already know, but it's not really anyone's business but ours."

"But what would happen if someone tried to steal you away from me?" Naruto lied when he continued asking questions. Ever since Naruto talked to Sakura, he wanted to know why he was so angry that he didn't tell the girl about them. But he realized that it wasn't that he didn't tell her, it was _why_ he didn't tell her. It was their secret that they both protected with their lives, but the blond didn't understand why he couldn't just tell everyone that he was completely head-over-heels in love with the boy he held so dear.

Sasuke, as sharp as he was, didn't know why Naruto was asking such questions. "No one can steal me away from you." He smiled again, warmly caressing the golden locks again, "No one can find out, it'd be bad for both of us."

"Oh..." Naruto looked down, not saying anything more. He didn't fall asleep again like Sasuke did, but he pretended he was when the other boy decided to go home so that he wouldn't have to speak. It was too hard, the blond couldn't find the courage to look up and say that he didn't care what happened to his reputation. They'd be a secret for the rest of their lives, end of story. He'd never get to go around showing Sasuke off to everyone, he'd never get to hold his hand in public, he wouldn't even be able to get away with a kiss good-bye if one of them left a party before the other. There was no hope for any of that as long as Sasuke wanted to keep it secret. The thought had passed Naruto's mind before to just scream out the truth in the middle of class, but the boy knew he could never live with himself if Sasuke hated him. The secret would stay a secret forever, no arguments.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the delay kids, but I've been busy. Tomorrow I'm free for the most part, but Saturday I'm gone all day so me and my sister can run around Chicago for a fun day (it's the make up for not taking me to Warped Tour since it's expensive but only a few bands we like are playing). But yeah, the parental units are gone until next week for vacation which means I have more time on the computer, though I'm losing my plot line a little bit again. So yeah, I'm asking for some suggestions now to keep this going. If no one has any ideas, then I'll try to forge my own, though I don't promise they'll be that great. But if you're going to give me an idea, send it by pm. Also, I have privileges to take parts of the idea and make them into something i like better. But If i do that, you'll still be mentioned for helping me.**

It was a horrible feeling to have even a sliver of hate for the one you love; but Naruto couldn't help it. He wanted to yell and scream at Sasuke for making him feel as miserable as he did, but he couldn't do it in fear of Sasuke hating him afterwards. All the blond wanted was to not have to hide himself, it was the one thing he dreamed of more than anything else in the whole world; but that was very far away from reality where such a thing couldn't happen.

This one thought kept going through Naruto's head on constant replay, never stopping even for an instant. It even ran through his mind as he was going to school, trying his hardest to put on a happy face for Sasuke. Did the older boy have the right to not notice how much he was hurting? Didn't he have _some _obligation to pick up on the fact that it was all just an act? Where was the clever teen that could see through any disguise Naruto displayed on his face? Where was the annoying classmate that always seemed to know exactly what he was thinking? Where the hell was he on the only occasion he was actually wanted?! And what was even a bigger question, who the hell was this guy that looked just like Sasuke but bought every lie that came out of Naruto's lips? The blond wasn't 'good today', he had no reason to smile, and he _definitely _didn't feel like laughing. It was probably the most obvious facade that Naruto had ever put on, but the raven-haired boy just couldn't pick up on it.

"Hey Naruto!!" The girl smiled as she ran down the hallway, grabbing onto the boy's shirtsleeve.

"Oh, Karin, long time no see."

"Hey, can you help me with something really quick?"

"Actually, I have to-"

"Great!!" She pulled the blond away from his friends, shoving him into a room filled with boxes, "Alright, every one of these has to get to the lower district by the end of the day."

He stood there, the mixed shocked and confusion from what had happened in the last ten seconds forcing him to stand still. "Wait... what? Boxes?"

"Yes, these boxes, and you're going to help!"

"Me?! But..." he looked at the cardboard containers, mentally counting at least twenty of them, "Why me?"

"Because this is going to take awhile if I do it by myself and I know you probably don't want to go to class today anyhow."

"But the size... I can only carry one, maybe two at a time. And the lower district is an hour walk there and back. It'd take forever!"

"No, we have the bikes, which can take about four boxes each time. That means eight boxes a trip, which means three trips! We'll be done before third hour, no problem!"

The boy shook his head, ready to walk out of the room and head for English class as soon as he could. But Karin noticed the look in his eyes right away and counter acted it the best she could, "Come on! You owe me for helping you with Sasuke, remember? I'm the one that gave you you're main topic for the essay last year!"

The blonde's thoughts stopped for a moment as he flashed back in his head to the essay. Naruto's topic was the wind while Sasuke's was the fan. He remembered saying that the wind needed the fan for direction, and the fan needed the wind to give it the purpose of cooling people off. It was a stupid topic that he came up with last minute, but it still held some meaning. Naruto did need Sasuke, he always had and always would. The objects fit them perfectly, the coursing and wild natured air that only took orders from the beautiful and intricately designed fan. For some reason, Naruto thought of the fan being made of black lace instead of paper. It was a paper fan that would give directions to the wind, not the lace one though. That kind was used for decoration on a wall or to compliment the dress of a beautiful woman. But that fit Sasuke even better than some piece of paper held in place by wood. The older boy had a way to make everything seem more striking; whether it was a room he was standing in or a gorgeous woman that held onto him.

Of course though, when he thought of the woman, Sakura came to mind. She would be stunning by herself if she was all dressed up; but adding Sasuke to her arm would only multiply the beauty. Naruto on the other hand would just make the older boy look more common, not serving the purpose of a decorative fan.

"Hey, Naru-san, you ok?"

His head jerked up, surprised that he had been spacing out for as long as he had. "Oh, um... sorry 'bout that."

"It's ok, but are you gonna help me or not?"

He looked to the boxes again. There were a lot of them, and bringing them to the lower district meant that he'd spend a few more hours away from Sasuke, which would could only help him. "Yeah... sure.. why not."

"Yay!" She smiled widely and clasped her hands together, "I'll go tell Kakashi where we're going while you start to fill up the bike carts, ok?" She ran out of the closet, leaving the blond in the room alone to pick up the boxes one by one and drag them to the bike carts. Sure enough, the both were able to pack four boxes on without any trouble before Karin got back.

"All right, I told sensei and he said that he'd tell Kurenai sensei where you are too so she doesn't wonder where you disappeared too."

Naruto nodded, mounting one of the bikes, "All right, let's get this over with."

The girl smiled, taking the other bike and getting on, starting the push the pedals to get the heavy load of cargo going. "Get this over with? You sound like you want to go back to class."

"Well, I definitely don't want to play delivery truck all day with you."

A smirk spread across her face as they went down the street, riding like normal now that they had momentum. "Is that so? But don't you have all of your classes with Sasuke?"

He looked to the side, trying to avoid letting the girl see the glare in his eyes, "So? That's even MORE reason for me to get going."

"Really? Because from what I saw earlier and by how you reacted to his name earlier, it seems like something bad might have happened."

"Even if it did, it's none of your business."

"Aww, come on now, you don't have to hide yourself around me; I already know that you two are going out. Plus, you'll feel better if you tell someone how you're feeling."

He stayed silent for a little while, though the pause wasn't too long, "How come YOU can tell and not him?! I mean really, is it that hard to tell that I'm upset?!"

"Upset? About what? Did something happen?"

He sighed, looking down a little before bringing his eyes back to the road. "He doesn't want to tell anyone about us. He thinks it'd ruin our reputations if people knew we were dating."

"Well, I can't deny that it'd at the very least do some serious damage to your images."

"But I don't care! He's the one who does! And I'm sick and tired of having to lie to everyone about where I'm going or what I'm doing later or if I'm dating someone or not."

"Well then don't. Tell the truth if you don't like lying."

"I would if it was only me, but it would hurt Sasuke too. And the last thing I want is for him to hate me."

Karin thought about it for some time, thinking of a good reply, "You know, I don't have much experience with serious relationships, or gay ones for that matter; but if it's hurting you this much, shouldn't you call it off?"

His eyes grew with shock as he looked over to the girl, "Call it off? You mean like... break up?"

"Yeah. You shouldn't have to torture yourself to be around the one you love. Sure, it's normal to have obstacles, but they shouldn't be purposely set up by the two of you. If he cares about what other people think, then that's his deal. Move on and find someone better for you."

The bright blue eyes went back the street in front of him as the thought about Karin's words. He couldn't break up with Sasuke... could he? Was that even an option, to give up the boy he loved so much? But maybe if Naruto let the other boy go, he'd be free to live a normal life. Maybe he could get together with Sakura and make a good life for their child. Maybe, the world would be better off if the fan didn't have to bother with the wind anymore.


	18. Chapter 18

**'whistles' been awhile, huh? well, i've been a bit preoccupied with life and school and shojo manga. XD yeah, i'm a sucker for the shojo now, but yaoi is still my heart. This might be the last chapter though i don't think i really want to end it so abruptly. Yeah, i'll probably have a "what happened later" chapter after this, though i don't promise when it will come out. I have the play to deal with too, so it's kinda hard. I'll try my best though, so sorry for worrying all of ya!**

**ATTENTION!!! The story DOES continue. The last chapter is in another story, Another day AFTER UKHS. The link is **.net/s/4788785/1/Another_Day_After_UKHS **that. Copy and paste into that nice url bar on you screen to read!**

Call it off, call it off, call it off. Was that even possible? Naruto peddled his bike back and forth between schools chanting the same thing over in his mind…. call it off. Sure, Karin had a point, but it wasn't that simple, was it? Sasuke was his everything, so there was no way in even the most infinitesimal point of view that it was the tiniest bit probable.

Right?

"Hey, Naru, we're done."

The blond came back into reality, looking at the girl blankly. His body had been moving without him and now, it seemed as though his three hours were up. "Oh, alright. Sorry bout all that."

"No problem. I guess it was my fault since I brought it up. I don't think I should have said that though. Its something between you and Sasuke, not me."

"It's OK, you might have actually helped me a bit." Naruto dismounted the bike, pushing it into the shed behind the school, "Maybe it is time that we both call it off."

He went back to class, neither of them saying another word. The bell rang as he headed to his locker, the time read that it was the bell to go to fourth hours. More time had gone past then he thought, but that was fine. Naruto went to go tell his third hour teacher where he had been to kill some more time, then went to his locker before heading to class. The room looked at him, Shikamaru waving a little while everyone else acted like a ghost had walked through the door.

"Well, well, what have you been up to Naruto?" Jiraiya crossed his arms as he analyzed the teenage boy before him.

"I was helping Karin move the boxes in the storage room between the districts. You can talk to Kakashi about it if you don't believe me." The blond took his seat next to Sasuke, making sure not to make eye contact. Unfortunately, Sasuke didn't get that Naruto was feeling sociable.

"Hey, you OK? You look a little down lately."

He perked up a little, _had _Sasuke noticed that he was upset? "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I was hoping you'd tell me on your own, but you look like the whole world ended, what's up?"

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at how close the other boy was to the real cause of his frustration.

Sasuke sighed a little at the lack of response and turned towards the front again. "Well, I volunteered you to be in my group for the project, so you can tell me when we split up into pairs."

"You did what?!" Naruto yelled, the whole class staring at him again.

"What? You don't want to be in a group with me?"

"Who said I ever did!"

Sasuke put on a face that showed both shock and confusion at the same time, "Are you angry at me or something?"

"I don't know, you tell me," Naruto bursted out of his seat, making his way to the door. But before he could march out by himself, a hand grabbed onto his arm, holding him back.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Jiraiya raised an eyebrow, not able to contain himself from jumping in to the scene.

"I'm going to the bathroom, you got a problem with that?!" If looks could kill, Naruto's death glare at his teacher would have sent both Jiraiya and the kids in the front row to their graves.

The room went silent as the blond broke away from his sensei's grasp and ran into the hallway, leaving behind a room filled to the brink with confusion. But amidst all of the oddities that had just occurred, Sasuke stood up and walked calmly to the entrance as well.

"Sorry, sensei, but I'm pretty sure this is my fault. I am going to go fix it whether you allow me to or not." The panel was pushed to the side at the raven-haired boy exited, spotting the younger boy who was curled up in a ball. "Dobe, just what do you think you're doing?"

"Why does everyone ask me that question?! Just leave me alone!"

Sasuke sighed and crouched down, taking his place beside his lover. "You know, you can tell me if I did something wrong. I'll apologize for whatever it is."

It was hard to find the words to say, but they eventually came in the realization that Naruto couldn't leave things like this forever. "It's not what you did, it's what you won't to do." He lifted his head up, though still made not eye contact with the older boy. "You know, I don't care what happens to me. I just don't want to have to hide that we're going out. I mean, if we told people, we wouldn't have to lie all the time and then Sakura would stop tailing you like she does and all of this would go away. But you're so worried about your damn image that I just can't—," his words were cut off but the feeling of Sasuke's hand pulling him up and dragging him into the classroom. "Let go of me! What are you doing?!"

"Just trust me," Sasuke opened the door and looked at the class who, once more, were keeping all of their attention on the two boys. Perfect.

"Teme! I said let me g—!" once more, Naruto was cut off. But this time, it was not by a hand or by words, but simply by the action of Sasuke's lips touching his own. Every nerve in the boy's body was ready to push the other boy away, but no message was getting to them to actually do it. The blond was too captivated in the sudden kiss to even remember that there was a classroom full of eyes watching their every move. It wasn't until Sasuke broke the kiss that this thought even came to the younger boy.

"Well," Sasuke smirked, turning his head to the class, "now everyone knows."

Naruto's face turned bright red, not able to move after what had just happened.

* * *

**Remember to read extra ending! You've come this far, might as well finish. XD**


End file.
